Dragon Ball Super: Cauly
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: The Tournament of Power has at last ended, and the Saiyans can finally live in peace. But a new Saiyan, one that is unknown, was headed to earth as four Saiyans meet for the first time. And with Frieza and Cooler in the mix, one can only guess the outcome of the fated clash between Saiyans...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. It was a bit much to put together rin time, but I managed to finish it. Barely. Anywho, without further ado, I am pleased to introduce "Dragon Ball Super: Cauly"! The new characters belong to bconfer368, just so you know. The first new character is Cauly, voiced by Ali Hillis (while her younger self is voiced by Lara Woodhull), Reilei, Cheelai's brother, is voiced by Troy Baker, and Nadea, Lemo's sister, is voiced by Sigourney Weaver. As for Bonyu, I am not sure yet. Either way, they are added in. Enjoy. :)**

**Dragon****Ball****Super****: ****Cauly******

**Chapter 1: King Cold's Announcement**

It all started 41 years ago when King Cold and his army moved in toward Planet Vegeta in the ship as the long horned arcosian grinned to himself as his son swung his tail a bit in anticipation in his hover chair with Zarbon, Kikono, and Berryblue looking on. When they arrived in the Planet, however, the resident Saiyan already took notice of the encroaching ships arriving like comets, even Gine, before the soldiers, especially Zarbon, Dodoria, Ginyu, Guldo, Burter, Jeice, Recoome, Neize, Dore, Salza, and even the latest recruit, Bonyu, flew out of the ship just before one of the ships crashed into a pillar, much to Beets' chagrin.

"Come on. Watch where you're flying!", Beets shouted.

From there, the entire army flew forwards and then upwards toward the royal castle with King Vegeta tensing his fist inside the palace with Tarba growing weary with concern before the messenger arrived and spoke.

"The Great King Cold has now arrived, your majesties.", the messenger announced.

"Yeah. No kidding.", Tarba responded.

"I'd say that's pretty obvious.", King Vegeta added.

Inside, both Paragus and Okara were taken aback by the sight of King Cold's ships preparing to board as they ascended upwards before Zarbon and Dodoria landed just before Ginyu, Bonyu, Guldo, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Dore, Neize, and Salza did behind them and did their own poses.

"Recoome!", shouted the orange-haired man.

"Burter!", shouted the blue alien.

"Neiz!'', shouted the tall, brown reptilian humanoid.

"Dore!", shouted the large, green-skinned humanoid alien.

"Salza!", shouted the turquoise humanoid alien.

''Bonyu!'', shouted the red, white-haired woman.

"Jeice!", shouted the red, white-haired man.

"Guldo!", shouted the somewhat tiny green alien!

"Ginyu!", shouted the purple, two-horned alien.

"Together,", shouted Recoome.

"We are a...", shouted Burter.

"Force...", shouted Neiz.

"To be...", shouted Dore.

"Reckoned with!", shouted Salza.

"Because...", shouted Bonyu.

"Together...", shouted Jeice.

"We...", shouted Guldo.

"Are...", shouted Ginyu.

Then, they completed their poses with somewhat of a finish.

"The Ginyu Force!", shouted the team.

Then, it wasn't long before the main ship landed with King Vegeta and his men walking out toward the ship, which opened up and went down like an escalator with King Cold, Kikono, Frieza, and Berryblue descending down to the ground before Frieza gave a cautious stare and then landed on the ground from his hoverchair.

"It's been a long time, King Vegeta.", King Cold spoke up.

"It's an honor to have you here, great King Cold.", King Vegeta spoke while offering him his hand before King Cold only glanced over to Frieza and introduced him.

"This is my son. Frieza, meet the Saiyan King.", King Cold spoke before Frieza stepped forward, opened his eyes, and glanced at King Vegeta, taking him aback for a moment.

"Oh, yes. Uh..., it's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Frieza. Welcome.", King Vegeta spoke as he and the other Saiyans bowed to him.

"I believe you'll find that the pleasure's all mine.", Frieza smirked, practically making King Vegeta quiver with caution.

"Anyway, I'll get straight to the point. I'm retiring, effective immediately. From this moment on, Frieza will be your commander. In other words, the Cold Force has now become the Frieza Force.", King Cold announced as Zarbon and Dodoria smirked, worrying King Vegeta.

"Does that mean...?", King Vegeta puzzled.

"Nothing's changing. The Saiyans will simply continue to serve us by obeying Frieza's orders. I suppose I should warn you of one difference: You'll find that my son has a short temper and is even more cold-hearted than I am.", King Cold Warner before Frieza then laughed.

"Hello, monkeys! I have such high expectations for you. For your sake, I hope you live up to them.", Frieza spoke, worrying King Vegeta a great deal.

"To commemorate my rise to power, I've brought along new combat items to aid you in your servitude. These devices are called scouters. You'll find they're more compact and powerful than your sadly outdated surveillance scout scopes you've been using until now. They also function as communicators. The display should be familiar. They show your target's position and battle power just like the older scopes used to, Uh...", Frieza began as one of his men opened a briefcase with scouters in them before Frieza then took one, put it on, and turned it on as it started to power on before the scouter picked up three men, one in each pillar of the castle.

"Oh, dear. It appears that a number of Saiyans currently have weapons trained on us.", Frieza stated, worrying King Vegeta.

"Let's see. The Saiyan hiding in that tower has a battle power of...2,000. That's quite an impressive number.", Frieza spoke before then firing a red beam from his finger at one tower, destroying it and the Saiyan inside before firing another up front and then at one from behind him before firing the final time at the last tower.

"I assume you get the picture. They're useful, are they not?", Frieza stated before chuckling, angering King Vegeta a great deal, although most of his anger was concealed.

"I'll leave 500 units behind as a gift for your troops. If you don't think that's enough, feel free to complain. I believe we're done here.", Frieza finished before he, King Cold, and all the others left the planet, neither one knowing that King Vegeta clenched his scouter tightly until its lenses broke apart into pieces. 

**A/N: So, pretty much the same so far, right? Don't worry. There will be more chapters coming out very soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now, this is where Tarba comes in like in the last chapter. In this story, Tarba is voiced by Laura Bailey. And that would be where Broly and Cauly first appear as babies. :)**

**Dragon ****Ball ****Super****: ****Cauly**

**Chapter 2: An Unsavory Exile**

Later, King Vegeta was meeting up with Tarba, his pregnant wife, and walking toward her and Vegeta, who was at the top center of the ring filled with elites, impressing King Vegeta as he chuckled.

"He's growing up quite well, my King.", Tarba grinned.

"Indeed. He's growing bigger and stronger every day. My son, my pride and joy. The latent battle power within you is astonishing! It is you who will rule the universe. That monster Frieza thinks the Saiyans will serve him without question, but he'll fall to us!", King Vegeta spoke before he then pressed his hand on Vegeta's pod and smirked.

"I look forward to watching you grow as a vicious king.", King Vegeta grinned.

However, when he turned around and then started going down, he noticed two Saiyan babies inside with one baby per pod.

"Who are these children? What are they doing in the same room as my son?!", King Vegeta inquired toward the scientists, who ran down to catch up before one of them placed the pod scanner on the baby boy's pod while another did the same for the girl's.

"Your Majesty. This is Broly and Cauly. They are the children of Colonel Paragus and Okara.", one scientist explained.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you that my sister Okara's children have been classified as elites. Isn't this great?", Okara grinned.

"This nursery is reserved for exceptional children who become Saiyan elites, not some low-ranking baby teeming off the street! Explain yourselves.", King Vegeta demanded.

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty. You see, we found that their latent abilities are exceptionally high.", the scientist explained.

"You dare to suggest that these toddlers have a ranking that's on par with my son's?!", King Vegeta exclaimed.

"Well, sir, uh..., whenever we analyzed Brol and Cauly, their power levels actually far exceeded your son's.", the scientist explained.

"What you're saying is impossible. The prince's rating broke every record in Saiyan history. Give me that.", King Vegeta spoke as he forcefully took one of the pod scanners and placed it on Cauly's pod hard before activating it.

"Why does this bother you so much? Aren't you happy?", Tarba puzzled as she even found another pod scanner and placed it on Broly's pod gently.

However, Cauly reacted by whining, inadvertently spooking Broly, causing him to react the same way, but also causing both pod scanners to explode due to their abnormal latent abilities, surprising both King Vegeta and Queen Tarba.

"Well, that was unexpected.", Tarba spoke in surprise.

"I'm terribly sorry. The gauges appear to have shorted out. We'll get new ones immediately.", the scientist assured.

"I'm sending for one now.", the female scientist assured.

By that point, Cauly calmed down some and then sighed happily just as one of the scientists scanned Cauly again while Tarba did the same, before both power levels were now less than half their original power, which caused the scanners to explode.

"Upon further inspection, her ranking is less than half her original number.", the scientist stated.

"Same here for Broly.", Tarba added.

"We had a handful of anomalous readings in the nursery lately. This must've been due to a device malfunction.", the scientist guessed.

"That being said, even if we do ignore the previous data, Broly and Cauly's latent abilities are quite remarkable.", the female scientist stated, making King Vegeta tense a bit in response.

"And once they receive training, they will grow to be outstanding warriors. They'll be powerful assets to our forces.", the scientist assured.

"They could even end up being the Legendary Super Saiyan.", the female scientist stated, unnerving King Vegeta by surprise before it showed a brief flash of a demonic beast with glowing red eyes from behind the green light as it roared, making the king growl before storming off only for Tarba to follow after him.

"My king? My king! VEGETA!", Tarba exclaimed, puzzling the king before he turned to her slightly.

"What?", King Vegeta asked.

"Why are you so angry about this? What's wrong?", Tarba asked.

"The honor of becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan belongs to our son and our son alone.", King Vegeta growled in response.

"So, what are you going to do?", Tarba asked,

"I'm going to make an example of those two.", King Vegeta responded, making Tarba gasp harshly in response.

"YOUR GOING TO EXECUTE THEM?!", Tarba exclaimed.

"What else can be done? What would you even have me do then, Tarba?", King Vegeta asked.

"At least spare one them.", Tarba requested in response, making the king sigh softly in response.

Later, Okara was headed toward the palace where King Vegeta was waiting just as Beerus and Whis happened to be inside as well without anyone noticing when the colonel attempted to burst in.

"Get out of my way!", Okara spoke toward the two guards before she successfully burst in with the two guards following after her only for the messenger to halt them, allowing Okara to at least speak her peace.

"That's far enough.", the messenger spoke.

"Your majesty. Forgive me for barging in. I...understand you plan on sending Cauly away. I'm told her pod would be destined for an outlined world?", Okara asked.

"That's correct.", King Vegeta replied.

"But that's a fate meant for a low-class warrior, not my daughter.", Okara responded.

"On the contrary, what better way is there to prove that your daughter's a truly powerful warrior by conquering an unclaimed planet on her own? After all, that's what Saiyans have always done. We subjugate valuable worlds and sell them to the highest bidder.", King Vegeta responded.

"But her destination is Planet Vampa. That's an inhospitable world devoid of any intelligent life. I don't think we can make much of a profit on it.", Okara responded.

"The truth of the matter is that your son and daughter Broly and Cauly's latent abilities abnormally elevated. I'd go so far as to call them freaks. Someday, that power will likely end up driving them completely insane. When that time comes, they'll be a danger not just to the Planet Vegeta, but to the entire universe. Be grateful I'm exiling her to a faraway world and not simply ending her life.", King Vegeta responded.

"And Broly? What about him?", Okara asked.

"Sadly, his own power could prove even more dangerous than hers and has to be executed effective immediately.", King Vegeta responded, making Okara gasp harshly, even taking Beerus and Whis aback a bit as the latter spoke.

"Oh, my.", Whis spoke.

"No...! This...this isn't right...!", Okara spoke in worry before growing angry with him.

"You! You're jealous! Because Broly and Cauly's latent abilities exceeded your own son's, didn't they? YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL MY SON AND EXILE MY DAUGHTER!", Okara shouted angrily, making Tarba gasp in worry.

"Say another word and I will have your tongue. Then kill the both of you.", King Vegeta warned calmly, only adding to Okara's anger as she growled, practically bearing her fangs, leaving Tarba feeling bad for her sister.

"Besides, you're too late. She's gone. I had a pod launched before you got here.", King Vegeta added before Okara then made for the window.

"No, Okara! Wait!", Tarba shouted before Okara burst through the window and flew away toward the pod area before Tarba grew angry with him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!", Tarba shouted.

"What's the matter? I didn't kill her, did I?", King Vegeta responded puzzlingly in a calm manner.

"NO! WHAT YOU'VE DONE IS FAR WORSE! YOU JUST SENT HER TO GET KILLED!", Tarba retorted angrily.

"Even then, I didn't kill her myself, now, did I?", King Vegeta only retorted.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND GINE?!", Tarba exclaimed.

"How were I supposed to know that she would react like that", King Vegeta asked.

"GEE, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE BECAUSE SHE IS MY SISTER AND IS JUST LIKE GINE AND I! THAT ENOUGH OF AN ANSWER FOR YOU?!", Tarba shouted in response.

"No more discussion. I want his son executed immediately.", King Vegeta ordered before Whis cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Pardon me.", Whis spoke up as he and Beerus stepped forward from the darkness into the light.

"WHAT?!", King Vegeta and Tarba exclaimed in surprise.

"My apologies, but Queen Tarba, I must advice you not to get too stressed or you could hurt your infant.", Whis warned.

"Please do. Your yelling is unbearable.", Beerus added.

"LORD BEERUS! We apologize for keeping you waiting! To what do we owe this unexpected visit?!", the king and queen spoke in surprise.

"Nothing really. Whis and I are simply here to observe.", Beerus responded just before Paragus burst in with the guards moving in on him, attracting King Vegeta's attention.

"Ah, Paragus. I didn't call for you.", King Vegeta stated.

Then, Paragus began to plead as the guards began holding him back.

"Sire, have mercy on him. He could be of great help to Prince Vegeta and our planet! Please, he's just a child! There's a chance it could be wrong! He-he could grow up to be a great warrior! Maybe even the Legendary Super Saiyan!", Paragus spreader, intriguing Beerus as his ears twitched.

"I sense that what this man said intrigues you, my lord.", Whis noticed.

"Of course, Whis. Why wouldn't it? If he really is some kind of legendary warrior, he could be quite entertaining in helping me keep my paces.", Beerus admitted.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about.", King Vegeta spoke to Paragus before he shouted in defiance.

"No!", Paragus shouted.

"And I don't like arguments.", King Vegeta began before he then charged his Orca Blaster. "And you'll die with him!"

Then, just as King Vegeta was about to shoot his Orca Blaster at Paragus, Beerus stopped him.

"Easy, now.", Beerus spoke as he put his hand on King Vegeta's shoulder, stopping him.

"What? But why?", asked King Vegeta.

"If what Paragus says is true, then his son could very well be the cure of my boredom that I've practically been seeking for so long. After all, I did want a good fight and I would waste no opportunity to get it. So what if he goes berserk upon releasing such power? At least do something about that before I fight him. Who knows? If he wins, I may very well leave your planet well enough alone on account of...", Beerus began before yawning. "I'm getting a bit sleepy. Also, if you let me fight him in the future, I would happily overlook the pillow incident. So do me a favor and integrate that Saiyan child into that society of yours, would you?", asked Beerus.

Then, as King Vegeta stammered a bit, after a moment, he had no choice.

"All right. Guards, you are to leave Broly and his father alone, unless it's to help Broly control his power! That's an order!", King Vegeta ordered before the guards had to agree as they released Paragus.

"Yes, your majesty!", the two guards shouted.

As Paragus looked up in surprise at Beerus, he simply smirked back at the father before it then showed Okara arriving in the area where the ships are.

"Move it!", Okara urged forcefully as she even pushed a guard away.

"Hey, ma'am. This area is for authorized personnel only.", the guard spoke as Okara ignored the pleas and went inside the ship with Beets noticing this and had to go inside to stop her.

"What are you...? You don't have permission to launch this.", Beets urged to Okara, who only started up the ship and took off.

"Watch out!", the soldier spoke just before the ship took off before someone spoke through the radio.

"Return here at once! I repeat, return here at once!", the Saiyan spoke through the communicator.

"Please. We have to go back.", Beets urged.

"I can't do that. I have to save my daughter.", Okara refused before speeding the ship up away from Planet Vegeta before it then showed the nursery pods, and two broken pods before then going back to the ship with Okara and Beets inside.

"King Vegeta has always been too proud of his son's exceptional latent abilities. He couldn't even stand the fact that my own children are almost the same age as the prince's but had higher power levels than him. And because of that, my own husband and son could be taken away from me for all I care! I'll never forgive him for this!", Okara spoke angrily.

"The pod's destination is some remote planet I've never seen before.", Beets spoke as Okara set up the map and zoomed in toward Vampa.

"Yeah. Apparently, it's a planet called Vampa. It orbits around star 94.", Okara spoke as she was fixating on those coordinates just as Beets spoke.

"But...why send her there? We don't know of any inhabited planets in that area.", Beets puzzled.

"King Vegeta's goal isn't to conquer the system. It's to get rid of my children! And my own husband! I may have already lost them already! I'm not about to lose my daughter, too. I'll make sure Cauly survives no matter what!", Okara spoke angrily as she teared up as well before clenching her right hand into a fist.

"Okay... I understand, but...", Beets began just as Okara then stopped tearing up and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, Beets. Once I save Cauly, we'll love on some other world where I can look after her and train her myself. After you drop us off, you can head back to Planet Vegeta if you want.", Okara assured as she got off her seat and then walked away from it a bit.

"You're not coming back yourself?", Beets puzzled.

"No. If I came back, I'd only be executed. I'll raise her to be a mighty warrior on my own, and someday, I will have my revenge, against King Vegeta!", the mother proclaimed in response.

**A/N: So, what did you think about this little extension form the scene from the 1****st**** episode of the Universe Survival Saga I finished a while back? Pretty great, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And now, this is the 3****rd**** chapter, involving Okara's little misadventures on Planet Vampa in her search for Cauly. :)**

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 3: Surviving on Planet Vampa**

Meanwhile, on Planet Vampa, Cauly's pod landed into the planet's surface before depowering upon hitting the surface before the pod started opening with Cauly inside before she disembarked out of curiosity and got out of the pod with the green moonlight shining on her before she looked up at the moon, unaware of the potential effects of doing so.

Back in space, Cauly and Beets we're nearing the planet.

"So, this is Vampa, huh?", Beets asked.

"That's right. According to the calculations, the pod should have arrived here two days ago. Please, hang on, Cauly. I'm coming to save you.", Okara responded as she then sat down on the chair.

Upon arrival, however, the ship began to receive some major turbulence from the winds.

"She should be around here somewhere.", Okara spoke before the ship shook a bit.

"It was calmer when we were in the light. Can't we land back there? It's be easier to bring her back down?", Beets suggested.

"No. This is closer.", Okara rebutted.

Later, however, the ship had already crashed onto a rock and fell down before Okara and Beets got off safely.

"Come on! We have to find her, fast!", Cauly urged as she got off.

"Wait. You need me to go?", Beets puzzled.

"I need all the help I can get. Besides, I can't have you running off without me.", Okara responded.

"I wouldn't do that. I swear. You can trust me.", Beets responded as Okara put on the air mask on her face.

"Really? That would be a first.", Okara spoke hopefully as she then got out her scout scope and then turned it and the flashlight on.

"I heard there's an updated model on those scout scopes floating around. Our new leader, King Cold's son supposedly brought them for us.", Beets stated through an air mask of his own.

"I know.", Okara responded.

"Word is, this Frieza guy's supposed to be impressive, but brutal.", Beets stated.

"I wouldn't want to be hanging around with that one.", Okara responded.

As they pressed forward, however, a certain noise caught their attention amidst the winds.

"Do you year something?", Beets asked.

Sure enough, the creatures resembling big spiders were moving in toward Okara and Beets before one of them opened its mouth and then lurched its tongue at them only for them to dodge it before Okara fired her gun at the Creature and ran off with Beets toward a crack where they could hide for the night as Okara grew weary and nervous, but the latter was even more nervous.

"What are these things?! I shouldn't even be out here. I'm not a soldier, darn it!", Beets spoke in panic.

Later, at the daylight, Beets peeped up and looked around.

"Looks like the daylight drove away those storms at least. It sure is hot now, though. Is that a Planet or a satellite? Certainly looks like a Moon.", Beets stated.

"Try not to look at the moon for too long. You could turn into a Great Ape if you do.", Okara warned, surprising Beets before he then covered his eyes.

"Oh, right. I've never actually turned into a great ape before.", Beets stated.

"It's probably for the best that you don't. You'd lose all sense of who or what you are if you transform. The only time to rely on this form is when you're cornered with no way out.", Okara responded before she and Beets landed on a sort of grass-like patch in the hole.

"Huh? What's that?", Okara puzzled curiously.

"Terrain is soft here. This grass is really thick.", Beets stated just as numerous spiders turned up and began using their tongues to drain something out of it.

"Those bugs. It looks as though they're drinking something from straight out of the ground.", Beets spoke before a sudden rumbling occurred.

"What's happening?", Okara puzzled before a sudden bulge began forming on the grass-like area with her and Beets flying away, only the bulge turned out to be a giant creature with dead eyes, a bear-like nose, and fangs, which roared and then chomped on the spiders.

"Wait a second. That wasn't grassland. It was fur. From some kind of furry beast. Those spiders might be trying to survive by sucking its blood like parasites. And in turn, they serve as its food.", Okara guessed as she and Beets landed on more solid ground on top of one of the planet's pillars.

"Ugh. This planet is disgusting.", Beets commented before he then noticed a nearby pod.

"The pod! I think I see it over there.", Beets spoke to Okara.

"Then, let's hurry.", Okara spoke before she and Beets then lurched off to find the broken pod.

"She's not here. Where could Cauly be?", Okara asked worriedly.

"I hope she wasn't eaten by one of these things.", Beets spoke just before Okara gasped upon noticing something peculiar from one of the caves.

"Over here! Follow me!", Okara urged.

Later, upon arriving at the cave, they not only noticed several eggs, but also one of the spider's legs severed and also the slain spider.

"Oh, man, does it stink. Are you sure this is the right place?", Beets asked before Okara then eventually spotted someone inside one of the spider's severed leg before someone started coming out.

Thankfully, much to Okara's surprise, it was the young Cauly who got out as cautiously as she could be.

"Cauly! You held your own against that spider, didn't you? That's my girl.", Okara grinned before she then went over to her as Beets then scanned her power level.

"So, this is your daughter. Her battle power is 920? That's higher than I am right now.", Beets stated.

"Even if she was a gifted child, I gotta admit, I didn't think it was possible for her to hold her own against something like that.", Okara admitted as she picked Okara up and hugged her tightly with a loving grin.

"Who...you...?", Cauly asked just as her tail wiggled before Okara noticed it and realized how that was possible.

"Oh. That explains it. Looks like her battle suit's all stretched out and torn in places. She must've stared at the moon and turned into a Great Ape.", Okara guessed before later, she and Beets were back inside the ship.

"Let's just hurry and get away from this world.", Beets spoke.

"It felt like we took some damage coming in here.", Okara stated before Beets opened up the floor panel and saw the bad news: the main floater was severely cracked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!", Beets gasped.

"What's wrong?", Okara asked.

"The main floater is cracked. We're done for!", Beets responded.

"What? Can't you fix it or something?", Okara responded in shock.

"Absolutely not. And without a new floater, we're stranded!", Beets responded.

"There has to be something we can do.", Okara responded worriedly.

"At this point, we can't even radio for help, not that it would come.", Beets responded.

"There's at least enough food and water for 10 days.", Okara responded in assurance, not knowing that Cauly started to listen in on the conversation.

"Do you really think anyone will find us before we start to starve? Oh, I knew we shouldn't have crash-landed like that! I told you so!", Beets shouted in response before Okara sadly got out her gun.

"There is at least one sure way for us to conserve food, but I don't think you'd like it. I'm not even sure I do, either.", Okara responded sadly before aiming her laser gun at Beets, who grew nervous and panicked.

Then, Okara sadly shot Beets before his body collapsed on the ground, now devoid of life.

"I'm sorry, Beets. I hope you can forgive me one day...", Okara apologized sadly.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Pretty interesting, right? Anyway, if there are more new facts about the story, I'll let you know in certain chapters of this story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now, this is where the story of Bardock's triumph over Frieza from the last episode of "The Saiyan Warrior of Hope Saga" that I finished last year. :)**

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 4: Rise of the Legendary Saiyan God**

5 years later, Bardock was alone in thought until someone spoke to him inside the ship.

"Bardock. Bardock.", the Saiyan spoke to him before Bardock looked over to him.

"What is it?", Bardock asked.

"We've almost arrived at Planet Vegeta. Feels good to be home, huh?", the Saiyan responded to him.

"Yeah.", Bardock responded.

"What do you figure this is about? Must be important if Frieza ordered all the Saiyans to assemble. Maybe the head honcho has some big plans for...", the Saiyan guessed.

"Your scouter's on. Be quiet.", Bardock interrupted.

"That's right.", the Saiyan realized before taking his scouter off and setting it down.

"Hey, look at that. Seems like the party may have started without us.", the Saiyan grinned.

"Frieza's already here?", Bardock asked just as the Saiyan then noticed Frieza's ship unmoving from the planet, waiting.

"That's his ship.", Bardock spoke.

"I wonder why he's still waiting up here when he could've landed already.", the Saiyan admitted.

"Something about this is strange. If he wanted to talk to his men, he could've just used the radio and saved everyone a whole lot of time. And if he's got new weapons for us, there's no reason we need to pick them up together. I've got a bad feeling about this. None of it makes any sense.", Bardock deduced.

"Look, come on. What do you mean a bad feeling?", the Saiyan asked.

"Look, we conquer planets and sell them to whoever will pay us. That's how the Saiyans made our fortunes, how we've always existed. But then, Frieza's father King Cold made us serve under him, forcing our people into slavery, reaping the benefits of our work.", Bardock responded.

"That was a pretty long time ago, though.", the Saiyan stated.

"Sure, but all this time, we've never been happy working together, have we?", Bardock asked.

"That's true. I can't think of any Saiyan who likes Frieza.", the Saiyan agreed just as the ship started to touch down and land on the ground safely.

"Yeah, I'm betting he probably feels the same way about us.", Bardock stated as he stood up after the ship landed.

"What?", the Saiyan puzzled.

"The Frieza Force has grown extremely large. They can probably get by even without us annoying Saiyans around.", Bardock responded as the door of the ship opened up with Bardock and his partner leaving the ship already.

"Wait, hold on. You're not suggesting that Frieza's planning to exterminate us?", the Saiyan asked as Bardock then held the bag over his shoulder and turned to him in reply.

"It's a possibility. Am I right?", Bardock responded.

"Come on, quit playing, Bardock.", the Saiyan chuckled nervously in response as Bardock only started walking away.

"Yo! It's great to see you. Didn't think you'd make it back alive.", the other Saiyan grinned.

"Be quiet. Any idea why we got the order to return home so fast?", Bardock asked.

"Beats me. Maybe they found a fortified world they need all of our help with. One so protected, it'll take every Saiyan alive to conquer.", the other Saiyan guessed.

"That must be it. And, here, you had me all worried.", the Saiyan responded.

"Oh, and Bardock. Frieza's people have been asking around about the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God lately. Not sure what that's about.", the other Saiyan stated.

"What do you mean the Super Saiyan? Let alone the Super Saiyan God for that matter? Like the ones in the legends?", Bardock puzzled before he realized that his suspicions were confirmed.

"That's it.", Bardock realized.

Meanwhile, Zarbon spoke with Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, about the so-called Super Saiyan, let alone the Super Saiyan God, we've researched them extensively, but they appear to be only myths.", Zarbon stated.

"How wonderful. I expected as much. But I can't afford the least bit of anxiety right now, so I had to be sure, not that they'd be a problem.", Frieza grinned.

"Does that mean you're cancelling the attack?", Dodoria puzzled.

"You are hilarious!", Frieza laughed a bit, puzzling Dodoria.

"Not after I went through the trouble of assembling all these monkeys. It's a perfect plan to get rid of the Saiyans, planet and all. Wouldn't you agree?", Frieza asked.

Meanwhile, on Planet Vegeta, Bardock flew over to Gine's house.

"Welcome home. Good to see you, Bardock.", the Saiyan in midair greeted before flying away.

"You, too.", Bardock responded.

It wasn't long before Bardock arrived back home with Gine chopping up meat.

"What's wrong? No warm welcome, Gine?", Bardock asked, surprising her before she turned around to see him.

"Bardock, you're here.", Gine grinned.

"Things sure are crazy around town today.", Bardock grinned as Gine went over to him before placing her gloves hands on Bardock's waist.

"Yeah. It's not that often everyone comes back.", Gine grinned.

"Where's Raditz?", Bardock asked.

"Off world. He's in the military now, teamed up with Prince Vegeta in some planet. I seriously doubt they'll make it back for this.", Gine responded with a grin.

"Wow, Prince Vegeta, huh? He may be our distant nephew, but I wouldn't want to be stuck on a ship with that one. How is Kakarot doing? Is he still in the nursing capsule?", Bardock asked.

"He is. It's just about time to let him out, though. You should see him. Come on.", Gine replied before then showing Kakarot inside the pod in the back room.

"Still small, huh?", Bardock asked.

"I think he may be a late bloomer. He looks just like you, though, don't you think? He certainly has his father's hair for better or worse.", Gine spoke before giggling with Bardock giving a cautious look.

"After dark, I'm going to steal a pod for both of you.", Bardock stated.

"Huh?", Gine puzzled.

"I'm going to send you both off world.", Bardock spoke to Gine, worrying her.

"Huh? You've gotta be kidding!", Gine responded.

"Gine..., I'm serious.", Bardock responded.

"Have you gone insane? Why would you abandon our son like that? He hasn't even learned how to talk yet!", Gine responded.

"With his latent abilities, he's destined to be sent away. Probably somewhere horrible. So, we're going to see to it that he at least grows up on a decent planet.", Bardock stated.

"No. He's far too young for that.", Gine spoke in worry.

"I don't think we can afford to wait much longer.", Bardock responded.

"And what does that mean?", Gine puzzled.

"Because of Frieza. I think he's afraid of the legendary Super Saiyan appearing one day. And if that wasn't enough to frighten him, the Super Saiyan God certainly will.", Bardock stated.

"Hold on. The Super Saiyan? And even the Super Saiyan God, too? But they're only...they're just children's fairy tales, Bardock! I've already lost Okara, my own sister! I'm not about to lose him, too!", Gine responded.

"I know. Problem is, I think he's still bothered by the legends. And I can't imagine he'd want to take any chances.", Bardock responded, worrying Gine as she gasped.

"I get the feeling...that death is on its way for us.", Bardock stated just before Tarba suddenly appeared.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Bardock..., because my husband was thinking the same thing.", Tarba spoke, puzzling Bardock as he and Gine turned to notice her before they greeted her with a bow.

"Your majesty.", Bardock and Gine bowed, making Tarba blush.

"No need for that. After all, we're family. Now, then, I came here to tell you, Bardock that my husband wishes to see you.", Tarba spoke to Bardock, making him nod unconditionally, determination etched on his face.

Later, Bardock was now speaking with King Vegeta in the palace.

"You wanted to see me, your highness?", Bardock asked.

"Yes, Bardock. It has come to my attention that you know the real reason as to why Frieza has called all of the Saiyans back to Planet Vegeta.", King Vegeta responded.

"Yes, your majesty, I do.", Bardock responded.

"Well, then, care to elaborate?", King Vegeta asked.

"Well, I believe that Frieza is afraid of the Legendary Super Saiyan appearing one day because his troops have been asking about it. He's even worried about the Super Saiyan God, too.", Bardock responded.

This earned a sigh from the Saiyan King.

"So...it's come to this. I believe you, Bardock, but how will we beat Frieza?", King Vegeta asked.

"I will challenge Frieza myself...and I will destroy him.", Bardock responded.

"Perhaps, in the mean time, I will evacuate the planet.", King Vegeta stated.

"No. If you do that, Frieza will destroy the planet before I even have chance to stop him.", Bardock rebutted.

"Then what am I to do?", King Vegeta asked in surprise.

"You can at least evacuate just your wife and youngest son. After that, when this is over, go and look for them.", Bardock suggested, earning a nod from King Vegeta out of determination to stop Frieza no matter how it's done.

Later that same day, at night, Bardock was carrying a pod with Kakarot and Gine inside, the former of which was crying as King Vegeta, Tarba, and Tarble, her youngest son, followed by with Tarba and Tarble inside the second pod as well as King Vegeta carried it.

"Is there another option? Let's think about this.", Gine spoke while inside the pod.

"No. It's the only choice. If I turn out to be wrong, I'll go and meet up with you two there.", Bardock responded.

"And I will do the same for my own family.", King Vegeta added.

"In that case, why don't the six of us, run away somewhere together?", Gine asked.

"We can't. At least not all at once. They'd use their blaster scouters and be able to track us down in no time.", Bardock responded.

"Bardock. Why are you going through so much trouble? It's not like a Saiyan man to worry about his children. So, what's gotten into you?", Gine asked.

"I don't know... Maybe it's because I'm constantly fighting, destroying. And I'd actually like to save something for once. Especially someone who was judged to be a lower-class warrior...like my Kakarot.", Bardock responded.

"And you, my King?", Tarba asked.

"Suffice to say that this Saiyan's moral standards are rubbing off on me based upon our common enemy.", King Vegeta responded before he and Bardock set both pods down just as Kakarot's crying started to cease just as King Vegeta and Tarba spoke to each other.

"Are you sure this is the best decision?", Tarba asked.

"Yes. It is what Bardock suggested. If he is wrong, I'll come and get both of you.", King Vegeta assured.

"If you say so, my love, then I trust you.", Tarba responded faithfully before King Vegeta gave a grin and then turned to Bardock.

"Where's your pod headed, Bardock?", King Vegeta asked.

"I've programmed this to head to a distant planet called Earth. The people on that world have lower power levels and aren't technologically advanced.", Bardock stated.

"As for me, the planet I'm sending both of you to is called Namek. It's a peaceful world and not valuable to the Frieza Force. The best news is that Frieza knows absolutely nothing about it so you both will be safe there.", King Vegeta responded.

"I think you two'll be able to do well there, Gine. Good thing is, it's not an extremely valuable world, so I'm hoping it won't even show up on the Frieza Force's Radar.", Bardock spoke to Gine in assurance before she grinned and then turned to Kakarot on her lap.

"Don't worry, honey. Your father is just going to do something real quick and then he'll join us after he's done.", Gine assured before Bardock spoke up next.

"Listen, son. You do what it takes to survive, got it?", Bardock asked, somewhat surprising Kakarot with awe.

"We'll see you really soon.", Gine spoke to Bardock just as Kakarot then placed his hand on where Bardock's hand is placed on the pod window just as the similar case happened with King Vegeta.

"You hear that, Tarble? You and Mommy are going someplace safe for now until daddy comes to get us.", Tarba assured.

"Listen, son, you stay with your mother, alright? And stay safe. I'll come and get you as soon as I can. I can assure you, if by chance we manage to defeat this tyrant, I'll come back for you two and bring you back to Planet Vegeta as soon as I can.", King Vegeta assured.

"We know you will, my King.", Tarba spoke while tearing up as Tarble even pressed his hand against the pod window where King Vegeta's hand is on the other side of it.

"Goodbye.", Bardock spoke.

"Until next time...", King Vegeta added to Tarba and Tarble before both pods started taking off as they started to float upwards at different directions before Gine shouted to Bardock.

"I love you, Bardock!", Gine shouted as the pod went up into the sky before it seemingly blinked out like a star.

"With that, that leaves only one thing left to be done.", King Vegeta spoke.

"That's right. Frieza has to be stopped. No matter what...", Bardock agreed.

Meanwhile, in space, the armored squadron noticed two pods with Salza speaking up upon noticing this.

"What's this? Someone's getting away. Magnify the image.", Salza spoke.

"Right. I'm on it, Salza.", Neize agreed.

"I want the interior view as well.", Salza added as Neize then filtered the monitors from four to two and then zoomed in toward one of the pods with Gine and Kakarot inside as they had hopeful looks in their faces while the latter looked a bit more confused for one monitor and Tarba and Tarble for the second monitor.

"Got it.", Neize spoke.

"Where do they think they're going?", Salza asked before Neize checked the coordinates.

"It looks like one of the pods is headed toward a planet called Earth. And another's headed for the planet called Namek. Intercept courses?", Neize asked.

"Yes.", Salza responded.

However, a different voice spoke up and had a different idea.

"Belay that order.", the voice spoke.

The voice belonged to none other than a sort of arcosian in a hover chair with a blue marking on his forehead, purple skin, and red marks near his eyes named Cooler, the direct sibling to King Cold's son, Frieza.

"Sire!", Dore spoke while bowing.

"Yes, Sire.", Neize bowed before Salza bowed as well.

"But...someone is escaping.", Salza spoke in worry before the arcosian explained.

"Frieza's the one in charge of this quadrant. Let him clean up his own mess. I've got 7 planets to destroy by the end of the day. Why should I allow myself to get behind schedule just to cover his mistake? Besides, they're just Saiyan children. And their mothers, especially that King Vegeta's wife, share the exact same battle power. They are no threat to us.", Cooler assured as he flew over to the monitor in his hover chair.

Meanwhile, Frieza was making final preparations for the attack in his ship.

"This will be the last time I gaze upon this planet.", Frieza threatened.

"But without the Saiyans, our fighting forces will be drastically reduced. Almost by half.", Kikono spoke worriedly.

"My troops will still be able to get by. These barbarian pretend to be submissive, but they're dangerous. They could bare their fangs against us at any time.", Frieza stated, slightly surprising Kikono.

"And that's why you're exterminating they yourself? To be sure it's done right?", Zarbon asked.

"Indeed. They after all, a species comprised of warriors. It's always best to put a sleeping beast down before it can be awakened.", Frieza spoke just as he then noticed Bardock, who now has a bandana o his forehead, preparing to take a stand against Frieza.

Then, Bardock quickly charged toward Frieza's men before they fired Ki Blasts at Bardock, only for him to evade them and strike back against his men five times before dashing toward Frieza, only to be elbowed on the back, trapped by a full-Nelson and punched in the gut, only for it to be ineffective before he then kicked two of his men off before shouting to Frieza.

"Frieza!", exclaimed Bardock.

Then, Frieza turned to Zarbon.

"Zarbon, open the upper hatch.", Frieza requested before Zarbon did so, allowing Frieza to hover out from the hatch.

Meanwhile, Gine looked outward with encouragement and pride in her face as she grinned with her son sleeping.

"_You can beat him, Bardock. I know you can.", _Gine thought to herself.

Elsewhere, Bardock spoke to Frieza.

"Hey, Frieza. If you're really as strong as you say you are, you'd fight me. Then, we'd know for sure who's the strongest in the universe.", Bardock goaded, puzzling and angering the current emperor of the Universe.

After a few moments of growling, Frieza calmed himself and spoke.

"You really want to die? That badly?", Frieza asked as he hovered out of his hoverchair. "I'll warn you: I have three more transformations."

Bardock wanted to take him on at his Final Form and to defeat him with everything he's got.

"How about we just get to the point and fight at your final form already?", Bardock insisted, quickly infuriating Frieza.

"I'll show you all!", Frieza shouted before he then roared as his purple aura flared out.

Then, after a while, Frieza was now in his final form, with Dodoria and Zarbon watching.

"Here's a little reward for angering me.", Frieza threatened.

However, Bardock was not the sort to be intimidated easily as he only grinned.

"Well, thanks. I was hoping to fight you at your true form.", Bardock grinned, puzzling Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Is that Saiyan mad? Fighting against Frieza at his true form?", puzzled Zarbon.

"Clearly, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed.", Dodoria responded.

Outside, Bardock then raised his right fist near his head and moved his index finger back and forth.

"Tell you what, Frieza. How about you attack first, just to give me a clue as to who I'm dealing with.", Bardock goaded even further before Frieza responded.

"You really want to perish that quickly, don't you? Very well. I'll start.", Frieza spoke before he then dashed toward Bardock and punched him in the chest, only for it to have no effect against Bardock before he then grew irritated and tried to hit Bardock again, shocking Zarbon and Dodoria.

"This is inconceivable! How can he withstand that much of Frieza's brute force?!", Zarbon exclaimed.

"This guy has to be some kind of monster!", Dodoria concurred.

Frieza continued his assault before Bardock then grabbed Frieza's fist, shocking him as he then moved his fist away from his face.

"What in the..?", Frieza asked before Bardock spoke.

"Was that your best shot? Now, let me show you mine.", Bardock spoke before he then punched Frieza in the gut as hard as he could without transforming, shocking Frieza as he spit out saliva before being sent towards the front of his spaceship, much to Zarbon and Dodoria's shock.

"He-he dealt that much damage to Lord Frieza, even in his final form?!", Dodoria exclaimed in shock.

"B-But that's... Impossible!", Zarbon exclaimed before Bardock glared at Frieza and goaded him once more.

"If you really want to win, I suggest you give it all you've got.", Bardock warned before Frieza growled angrily and prepared his **Supernova** as Bardock grinned while it expanded to its normal height.

"_That's it, Frieza. Take the bait._", Bardock thought.

Meanwhile, on Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans noticed Frieza's Attack from outside in the sky staring in surprise. Even King Vegeta noticed it from his throne.

"This is it. The moment of truth...", King Vegeta spoke to himself before it showed Frieza preparing to launch it toward Bardock.

"You ridiculous imbecile!", Frieza shouted before firing it toward Bardock, and coincidentally toward Planer Vegeta.

Then, the blast seemingly overtook Bardock as he screamed and had another vision of Goku facing Frieza on Planet Namek before grinning. Then, he remembered his promise and gave an angry look before exerting his power to completely cancel out his **Supernova**.

"No!", Bardock shouted as the Supernova Attack was being disintegrated, much to Frieza's shock.

"What?!", exclaimed Frieza.

Even Zarbon and Dodoria were blanched.

"D-Did he just..?!", Zarbon began before Dodoria answered.

"Yeah! He brushed Frieza's best move aside!", Dodoria replied.

Outside, blue electricity arced around Bardock as he shook a bit and spoke.

"That's pathetic. I...will be the one to avenge them.", Bardock proclaimed before he placed his right hand on his bandana in his forehead and clenched his fingers tightly onto it.

"Me! ME! I'm going to defeat you!", Bardock shouted before he then exerted his full power as a blue aura overcame him with a shell forming around him while his hair spiked up and moved upward, blinding Frieza, his top men, and the entirety of the Frieza Force as the scouters exploded on the due to the intense power radiating from Bardock.

When the light dimmed, only a light blue shell covering Bardock remained before the shell crumbled, revealing Bardock in Super Saiyan Azure for the first time, shocking Frieza, and all of his army.

"Wh-what is that form?! I-is it..?", Frieza began before Bardock spoke.

"Oh, this? This power goes way beyond the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. In fact, I've gotten this far thanks to my recent adventures with my friends, I can tell you that much. What I can also tell you is that this form is known as 'Super Saiyan Azure'.", Bardock explained before Frieza started growling.

"And right now, in this state, this will change everything. Both...my fate, Gine's, Raditz's, Kakarot's, and...yours!", Bardock states as he began preparing his **Riot Javelin** on his right hand before he yelled out and launched it toward Frieza.

Then, the blast made contact with Frieza and jerked him around as he screamed before the blast detonated, taking along with it, Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and the whole Frieza Force, destroying the whole ship as well as Gine saw the explosion full of wonder just as the baby Goku stirred awake and saw a bright blue light and giggled loudly as Gine grinned.

"You did it, Bardock. You saved the Saiyans. I'll see you soon again.", Gine spoke to herself as her baby child giggled next to her in a space pod set for Earth as meanwhile, Bardock lifted up the red bandana and then raised it with his right hand.

Meanwhile, Cooler was quite surprised to see the outcome, if not shocked.

"What? My own brother killed by a Saiyan?", Cooler growled.

"That's the guy right there. Bardock.", Dore stated.

"That's absurd. How could a Saiyan generate enough power to destroy Frieza?", Cooler asked.

"Apparently, that Saiyan not only went beyond even the Legendary Super Saiyan, but also combined it with the Super Saiyan God.", Neize spoke as he researched the Super Saiyan God Legend further, making Cooler growl a bit before calming himself.

"Oh, well. Frieza had that coming to him a long time ago.", Cooler spoke, puzzling the squadron.

"Truth be told, I never did like him. He was so pleased with himself, he's blinded by his arrogant pride. That could've been King Vegeta in one of those space pods for all he knows, and now, he had to go and dishonor my father and our whole clan by getting killed by a Saiyan.", Cooler spoke before turning around to face his squadron.

"Father always did spoil you rotten, brother. Let's get out of here.", Cooler spoke before the ship moved away.

Meanwhile, off world, one of the Saiyans received a message from the scouters.

"Did you hear that?", the Saiyan asked.

"Something wrong?", Nappa asked.

"We got a message from Planet Vegeta. Frieza just left his ship and...what?", the Saiyan puzzled in surprise as Nappa and his other partner grew puzzled before the Saiyan gasped and shouted in surprise.

"He tried to destroy our home but got obliterated!", the Saiyan shouted, surprising the present Saiyans.

"Unbelievable!", Nappa exclaimed.

"Who killed Frieza anyhow?", the other Saiyan asked.

"Apparently, it was someone named Bardock. Good thing he did, too. If Frieza succeeded, most of the Saiyan race would have been wiped out.", the Saiyan added.

"But why would he do that? We were his most loyal soldiers.", the other Saiyan puzzled.

"Hm. Well, even if it got destroyed, we would be pretty lucky, wouldn't we, since we decided to ignore Frieza's order to head home"

"Heh. It doesn't matter, anyway. The guy is dead and we should be celebrating.", Vegeta grinned.

"At least our families are ok.", Broly grinned before Nappa caught up.

"Vegeta. You have a brother, don't you?", Nappa asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Wonder if he saw what happened to the guy. Not that it matters.", Vegeta responded before then continuing to eat the fruit.

"And you had a brother as well?", the other Saiyan guessed.

"Heh. Yeah, but even if it was destroyed, he was just gonna be a lower-class warrior. He was still at home sleeping in a nursing capsule. A disgrace. Wait. I think Mom said that she and Aunt Tarba sent themselves, Kakarot and Tarba off the planet in pods, though. Oh, well. I couldn't care any less.", Raditz spoke as he put his hands behind his head before Broly and Vegeta later looked up at the sky with the latter giving a scoffing grin.

Meanwhile, on Planet Vampa, Cauly giggled playfully before then eating from the egg with Okara watching with a grin.

"All right, Cauly. When you're done, be sure to help Mommy, okay?", Okara asked.

"Okay.", Cauly grinned in response before looking up at the sky and then looking in awe.

Meanwhile, the pod just arrived on Namek with the surrounding Namekians getting cautious as it opened up to show Tarba and Tarble as they stepped out cautiously.

"Uh...hello.", Tarba spoke cautiously.

Meanwhile, the other pod was just headed for Earth as it passed by several planets before Gine and Kakarot eventually went in the planet. This is where the journey began...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Now, this is where Cooler and his armored squadron invade Earth to collect the dragon balls with 6 being a good start as any. :)**

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 5: Cooler's Ambush**

As time passed, it showed Broly and Vegeta on a remote world with Raditz and Nappa assisting them against Frieza's remaining soldiers as he punched one in the gut and then kicked him away toward a rock before then showing Gine watching happily as Goku practiced with his red power pole before then showing Cooler, his armored squadron, and the Ginyu Force resurrecting Frieza with the dragon balls before then showing Goku, Caulifla, Kale, Vegeta, and Cabba training with one another as they circled around each other before charging in with equal opposition and clashing with each other as Broly and Kakunsa just so happened to be doing the same as well as Majin Videl and Buulma, both in human form with the former having long-haired pigtails like in the old days, watched with the latter's sunglasses on, both relaxing with a smile and enjoying a tropical drink as King Vegeta, Tarba, Tarble, Trunks, Goten, Chi-Chi, Raditz, Bardock, Gine, Cheelai, Lemo, and Paragus looked on proudly while Vados ate a a macaron and grew ecstatic.

"It's delicious!", Vados spoke in joy.

"Ah, the food, the air! I must say, this cottage truly is fantastic. Don't you agree, Bulma?", Whis asked before Bulma opened her eyes with a smile and agreed.

"It is nice, isn't it?", Bulma grinned before Videl noticed something tremendous going on for Broly's part.

"Look at this!", Videl exclaimed before it then showed Broly's body glowing a thin green aura as sparkles began floating upward before he raised his arms halfway, and then buffed out his armored pecs and legs, not only adding two more green flashes, but also giving off a shockwave-like gust of wind before Broly gave a brief roar as his hair then spiked up before he created a green pillar which erupted upward before it then vanished as quickly as it appeared before Broly's eyes were now shown to be orange-yellow irises with black pupils before dashing toward Kakunsa, who was barely able to keep up right until Broly quickly charged toward her and then pushed her back even further, skidding across the ocean waters. Soon, however, at that moment Kakunsa's eyes suddenly glowed just as red as a Great Ape for a brief moment before then growing sharp claws from her fingernails while her feet grew bigger to the point that her shoes could no longer contain them and ripped apart, revealing her feet to not only resemble lion's' paws, but also have claws as her toenails as well before then growing blue fur all over her body, except for some of her chest for the top as her clothes then began to tear apart as well as her already sharp teeth grew even sharper before her eyes then glowed completely red while her ears changed into cat ears on the top of her head as she roared before her eyes then turned back to normal with Kakunsa then lunging at Broly and then trying to punch him only for Broly to counter with his own, causing an updraft of air and water.

"So, how are you holding up so far?", Broly asked.

"This feels incredible! I'm definitely ready to go really wild now!", Kakunsa responded before they clashed with Kakunsa then preparing blue aura claws before then slashing on his armor once, causing the blue slash mark to explode like a bomb, pushing Broly across the water as he shouted in surprise from the explosion before Broly recovered and looked up at Kakunsa.

"How'd you like that?", Kakunsa smirked before Broly returned a smirk of his own and then headed for her as Videl spoke to Bulma in the meantime.

"Are you sure you're okay with them going all-out like this?", Videl asked.

"Yeah. This looks dangerous.", Gohan agreed.

"Yep. We had the place built a few years ago. The island is deserted and around 1,000 miles south of West City, so it's perfect. Out here, the guys can cut loose without hurting anything.", Bulma responded before giggling.

"That's great.", Gohan grinned.

"The last thing we need is for them to destroy half of the city while sparring with each other.", Bulma added before Vegeta and Cabba charged toward Goku, Caulifla, and Kale before pushing them back, prompting them to kick Vegeta and Cabba toward the water, prompting Beerus to growl and shout.

"KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YOU?! LEARN TO FIGHT QUIETLY! I'M TRYING TO NAP!", Beerus shouted, attracting Broly's attention as well as Kakunsa's before both gave light grins and giggled at this before turning to each other.

"All right, Kakunsa. I think that's enough for today.", Broly spoke.

"Ah, All right. I'm hungry for something else anyway.", Kakunsa grinned.

Meanwhile, Pan, Bulla, and Marron were training in the gravity chamber as Pan and Bulla clashed with each other and vanished and reappeared all around the chamber with the former prolonging the clash.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BEAT ME THIS TIME, BULLA!", Pan shouted.

"YOU WISH, PAN! LIKE THE PRINCESS OF THE SAIYANS WOULD LOSE TO YOU!", Bulla retorted before Marron shot a blast in-between the two with a shout.

"Stop it! Both of you! Honestly, you two get so competitive with each other.", Marron sighed.

"Lighten up, Marron.", Bulla responded.

"Yeah, it's all in good fun. We are training after all.", Pan concurred as she and Bulla descended down on the ground as did Marron.

"I know that, but sometimes, you two take it a little too far.", Marron responded as she and the two girls left the gravity chamber.

"That training session was great.", Pan grinned.

"I know. It was an amazing workout.", Bulla agreed.

"Yeah. It seems like we're getting stronger every day.", Marron agreed before she suddenly tensed up.

"Marron, are you alright?", Bulla asked.

"Yeah, you just got all tense for some reason.", Pan agreed.

"We're not alone. Don't you girls feel it?", Marron asked before Pan and Bulla eventually saw what Marron was getting at.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I do feel someone.", Bulla responded.

"I think it might be coming from your mom's lab, Bulla.", Pan guessed.

"Then let's check it out.", Bulla spoke before the trio headed over to the lab and were quite surprised to notice Dore, Neize, and Salza stealing the dragon balls.

"Well, this was too easy.", Salza smirked as he placed the 6 dragon balls in the bag.

"This is kinda boring. I was hoping for a bit of a challenge.", Dore commented before Salza sensed the three girls on their way to the lab.

"Well, you might just get your wish. Something, or rather someone, is coming this way.", Salza spoke before Pan, Bulla, and Marron arrived at the lab.

"Hey! You don't have access to be in this area!", Marron spoke.

"Well, what do we have here?", Dore smirked.

"Hm. So these are the descendants of the Saiyan that destroyed Frieza.", Salza spoke.

"You don't say. Let's clobber 'em.", Dore smirked before he, Neize, and Salza started charging toward the heroic trio.

"We better lead them away from the lab.", Marron urged.

"Right.", Pan and Bulla agreed before the trio started leading them outside with Salza charging in first toward Pan, Dore toward Bulla, and Neize toward Marron with all three dodging the attacks before the trio had their backs against each other with the armored squadron headed for them only for Marron to block Neize's strike as Pan and Bulla blocked Salza and Dore's strikes as well before pushing them back.

"Whew. Well, I guess we'll have to teach you creeps a lesson.", Bulla spoke.

"So..., we've found a few that know how to fight.", Salza smirked.

"Come on, girls. Let's rough 'em up.", Pan urged before she and Bulla transformed with the former as a Super Saiyan 3 and the latter as a Super SaiyaMajin.

After that, they and Marron fired their blasts at the squadron, who reflected the blasts away before Bulla charged in toward Dore and kicked him in the abs, although he was barely able to stop Bulla's kick from going any further before trying to break her leg by forcing it to bend further than it could, promoting Bulla to try to get some space before Neize charged in.

"Hold still, fly!", Neize spoke as he closed in only for Bulla to take notice of this before bending backward, causing Neize to hit Dore by accident.

"You moron! What'd you do that for?", Dore shouted.

"Whew.", Bulla sighed before Pan shouted.

"Bulla! He's coming in hot!", Pan shouted, prompting Bulla to notice Pan getting chased by Salza, who then sent out a blast toward Pan, who caught up, and Bulla only for both of them to hold the blast back, although they were getting pushed down to the ground with Marron up in the air.

"Are you ready, Marron?", Bulla grunted before Marron took notice of this and then raised her barrier.

"Yeah, I'm ready!", Marron assured.

"Good! Here it comes!", Pan shouted before she and Bulla lifted the blast upward with a grunt toward Marron's barrier, which reflected the blast straight toward Neize.

"It's not my fault! You should've held her ti...", Neize argued before the blast then went straight for Neize and seemingly hit his head, making it look as though he lost it before it was shown that he apparently had a retractable head as it popped back out.

"Thank goodness for retractable heads.", Neize grinned before he, Dore, and Salza landed on the ground as did the trio.

"This is a challenge? This is nothing.", Pan smirked.

"They barely even count as a warm up.", Bulla added.

"Don't be so certain. Lord Frieza and Lord Cooler say they can hide their true power.", Salza discouraged.

"So you work for Frieza, huh?", Pan guessed.

"So, who are you guys, anyway?", Bulla asked.

"We are...Cooler's Armored Squadron.", the villainous trio spoke.

"Huh? Cooler's Armored Squadron?", Marron puzzled.

"That is quite correct, little one.", Cooler responded as he stepped forward behind her, Pan, and Bulla, surprising them just as much as Dore, Neize, and Salza.

"Huh?", Marron puzzled.

"Cooler?! But these guys work for Frieza.", Pan spoke in surprise.

"Oh, really? If they work for my brother Frieza, then why are they called 'Cooler's Armored Squadron'?", Cooler smirked before firing death beams from his eyes.

"Whoa! Aah!", Marron exclaimed as she managed to raise her barrier with Pan and Bulla inside the barrier, which then got pushed back by the force of the blast, prompting Cooler to follow by and then fire another blast from his palm from above, causing the barrier to break apart upon contact with the ground before it exploded, causing smoke to erupt from the ground as Cooler looked down from above.

Afterwards, the smoke cleared, revealing that the trio survived, but had sustained injuries during the brief fight with Cooler.

"Ow.", Marron spoke weakly before she, Pan, and Bulla recovered.

"Are you okay, Marron?", Bulla asked.

"You kidding...? This is only a boo-boo. Still hurts pretty bad, though. Other than that, I'm good. And you two?", Marron asked.

"We're just as banged up as you, but we're okay, too.", Pan assured.

"I don't think that's the case for much longer.", Bulla discouraged before Pan and Marron gasped upon the sight of Cooler as he descended downwards to face them before speaking.

"Don't worry. I made sure to hold back enough to make sure you live to give this message to those Saiyans. Tell them we'll be waiting for them.", Cooler smirked before he chuckled.

**A/N: That's pretty interesting, if not mysterious, isn't it? Things would only start to get a bit more interesting from here. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 6: Reasons to Get Stronger**

Meanwhile, Goku was eating macarons and an assortment of jello before Whis spoke to him, puzzling Goku.

"Tell me, Goku.", Whis began.

"Hm?", Goku puzzled.

"Why do you seek even greater strength than you have already?", Whis asked as Vegeta and Broly turned around to see the dialogue as did Paragus.

"Hold on a second. Don't tell me. Do you want to become the 7th Universe's next Destroyer God after Piccolo?", Vados guessed, shocking Goku as he gulped before Beerus spoke up.

"What was that? Don't think I'll take this threat lying down.", Beerus responded.

"Well, I, for one, think it's a major improvement. That way, I won't have to put up with that skinny skeleton of a brother for much longer.", Champa smirked in addition.

"No, that's not it! Why would I want to just wanna sit around all day?", Goku responded, offending Beerus slightly.

"Okay, that was uncalled for.", Beerus commented.

"Right. So, anyway, if you don't want to be the next Destroyer, then what other reason is there?", Vermoud puzzled before it then showed Jerez, Iwan, Kefla, Sudra, Rumush, Liqueer, Champa, Quitela, and Super Ribrianne for a moment as Goku spoke.

"The Tournament of Power opened my eyes. You saw those fighters. There's no way I can stay at the same level I'm at right now.", Goku grinned before it then showed Vermoud, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo for a moment.

"They got me all fired up.", Goku grinned before turning Super Saiyan Azure quickly in anticipation.

"Wow. The tournament's already over and yet, here you are getting excited. That's my Kakarot.", Bardock grinned a bit on pride.

"Even then, you're as big of a fool as ever, Kakarot.", Vegeta commented to Goku, who then changed back to normal.

"Heh. Well, I already know why we'd like to get stronger. So that we can be the strongest Saiyans in our universe together. Right, Kale?", Caulifla asked.

"Sure.", Kale agreed with a grin.

"And what about you, big guy? What's your reason?", Caulifla asked.

"Well, if I did have one, I think it'd suffice to say that it's because I want to get stronger for the sake of protecting the people I care about. Like my father, Cheelai, and Lemo over there.", Broly responded.

"Aw.", Cheelai grinned.

"What can I say? He was exceptionally pure and naive.", Lemo smiled as he spoke.

"Well, what about you, Vegeta? Why do _you_ seek more strength despite your current power level?", Whis asked.

"To fight Black! Because you, you decided to recruit that devil, you moron! Of all the people you could've recruited to be the 20th member...", Vegeta began.

"Hey, calm down. If it weren't for Black, Mechikabura would rule over us and the rest of the 7th Universe along with the others, too. He helped us save everyone.", Goku assured.

"Oh, you idiot! He only did that because he was looking out for himself. And aside from that, he just dislikes demons, same as us, but that's the only similarity we share. You remember how much stronger Black was when we were fighting for Trunks' future? What happens when he achieves a newer form?", Vegeta asked as it then showed Goku Black in his Super Saiyan Quartz form powering up with his aura becoming visible before moving his arm in a sideways direction, allowing the aura to manifest into a sort of similar sword that Trunks wielded when he sliced through the other, completely corrupted Fused Zamasu back then before giving a smirk with a chuckle to go with it.

"Wait, are you saying that Black would get even more powerful and try to do us in for good, this time?", Goku asked.

"There's no doubt about it.", Vegeta responded.

"Aw, come on. After everything we went through in this tournament?", Caulifla asked.

"Yeah. Mechikabura was worse than him, at least.", Kale added.

"Except that he's gone. Zeno erased him, remember?", Broly added.

"I don't know. We don't seem to be bothering him right now.", Goku states before Vegeta only growled before shouting at him.

"You idiot! Do you really believe that copycat fake thinks he owes us anything?!", Vegeta exclaimed.

"Hey, how many times are you gonna call me an idiot today?!", Goku exclaimed before Vegeta growled and shouted again on response.

"As many times as I need to! IDIOOOOOOT!", Vegeta shouted.

"Grandpa!", Pan shouted before Goku then looked up and saw Pan, Bulla, and Marron wounded from their fight, bringing worry to most of the present company as the three girls crashed into the floor a bit.

"Bulla! Are you girls okay?!", Bulma shouted in panic.

"Just take it easy, Pan. Everything's going to be fine.", Gohan assured.

"Maybe for us, but not for the earth.", Pan responded.

"Okay, what?", Gohan puzzled.

"What happened, girls?", Videl asked worriedly.

"To be blunt, Mom, we got beat. Bad.", Pan responded.

"By who?", Vegeta asked.

"By Cooler.", Marron replied, unknowingly making both Broly and Paragus gasp in surprise.

"What the...?!", Bulma and Vegeta spoke in surprise and unison as King Vegeta, Tarba, and Gine gasped while Bardock tensed in response.

"What?! You mean _the _Cooler?", Paragus puzzled.

"Wait, so, you guys know him?", Pan asked.

"Know him? Broly and I've only heard rumors about Frieza's brother not long after Beerus changed King Vegeta's mind.", Paragus responded.

"To be honest, I've never seen him in person.", Tarba admitted.

"Yeah. Neither did I.", Tarble agreed.

"Wow. I never thought that word about Cooler could spread like wildfire like that.", Gohan spoke in surprise.

"Yeah? Well, he and his Armored Squadron broke into the lab.", Marron stated.

"What? Was anything stolen?", Bulma asked.

"Unfortunately. Not only did they take 6 of the dragon balls, but they even stole the dragon radar, too.", Marron responded.

"They took WHAAAAAT?!", Bulma exclaimed, scaring the three girls a bit.

"We tried to stop them, I swear! The armored squadron should've been sent packing by now, but their boss? He's on a totally different level. We barely even survived from that fight.", Marron exclaimed.

"I'd say that's pretty obvious. He specifically sent his own armored squadron down there so we wouldn't be able to detect them.", Vegeta responded.

"Yeah. And they're headed for the location for the last Dragon Ball right now as we speak.", Bulla stated.

"That thieving monster. Not unlike Frieza, Cooler's relentless when it comes to those dragon balls.", Bulma commented.

"And if any of Cooler's status is anything to go by, his viciousness would get so much worse that it could trump even Frieza's by contrast.", Paragus stated.

"I wonder. What kind of wish could they be after at this point? They can't with for anything outside of Shenron's power, so it's not like they can ask to be made stronger, at least not by much.", Goku pondered.

"It's obvious what they'll be asking for. They want to live forever.", Vegeta guessed.

"I doubt it. They're bound to have realized something at this point. Not being able to die like that would result in, as they'd call it, unending misery. Whatever their wish is, it can't be good.", Broly stated.

"Tch. It's still possible Frieza will surpass us one day.", Vegeta commented.

"You really think so?", Goku puzzled.

"Any idea where the last Dragon Ball is located?", Cheelai asked.

"Lucky for you, I do know where it is.", Bulma grinned.

"So, where is it?", Cabba asked.

"On the Ice continent. I'm not a fan of the cold, so I was putting off tracking it down.", Bulma responded.

"We'd better go after it, huh?", Goku asked.

"What do you think?", Broly responded.

"Mm-hmm. You girls stay in the island, okay?", Bulma asked.

"What? But we wanna help, too.", Bulla urged.

"Look, Bulla. You may have survived the first time you saw him, but I don't think you understand. Marron said herself how terrifying Cooler is. He's on a totally different level than his brother. I don't want anything to happen to Pan, Marron, or you because of it.", Gohan urged seriously.

"Oh!", Bulla groaned.

"But are you and Mama going to be okay?", Pan asked.

"Well, your father and I haven't been slacking in my training, that's for sure. With any luck, we could at least hold him off and keep him at bay while Goku and the others care of Frieza.", Videl assured.

"Would you guys like to come along, too?", Bulma asked.

"It's nap time. I'll stay here.", Beerus answered.

"Well, that's a no-go for me, too. It's lunch time.", Champa added.

"I'm not sure you can tell here, but I'm not much a big fan of the cold, either.", Vermoud spoke up.

"Come now. Don't you think it sounds like we could have a fun time?", Whis asked.

"Plus, it'd be a good mind to get to know more of the earth.", Vados added in a sing-song voice.

"And miss out on the exotic delicacies here? Fat chance.", Champa refused.

"Speaking of, anything good to eat out here?", Beerus asked.

"Not unless you consider snow a delicacy.", Bulma responded.

"Well, count me out.", Beerus refused.

"I'd like to come along, at least.", Margarita added.

"Are you sure about this, Margarita? It's very chilly out here.", Vermoud asked.

"True, but the vacuum of space is chillier than that.", Margarita spoke.

"Heh. Well, I guess you made your point.", Vermoud grinned.

"Hey, where are Jiren and his friends? They should come along, too.", Goku spoke up.

"Well, they would, buy they're busy meditating at the moment. It's be rude to disturb them at this hour.", Vermoud explained.

"What?", Goku groaned a bit.

"Just try not to fight each other, understood, Champa?", Vados requested as later, the ship that Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Gine, King Vegeta, Tarba, Tarble, Broly, Paragus, Bulma, Whis, Vados, and Margarita we're in started taking off, leaving the three destroyers behind.

"Good bye! Don't have too much fun!", Bulma waved.

"Ah. Finally some me time to catch up on.", Vermoud sighed with a grin.

"Well, that's fine by me. You just better stay out of my personal space, got that, Beerus?", Champa smirked.

"Gladly, as long as you stay out of mine.", Beerus responded before both growled for a bit before turning away from each other.

"Oh, boy. Something tells me that this time alone would be anything but relaxing. I better go check on Jiren. You two wanna come with?", Vermoud sighed almost exasperatedly.

"I suppose so…", Top sighed.

"I have been wondering how Jiren's been doing since the tournament, anyways.", Dyspo added.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Now, this is where Pan, Bulla, and Marron are shown to have snuck aboard Bulma's ship without anyone noticing, let alone sensing, them. :)**

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 7: Bulma's Wish**

Inside the ship, Bulma spoke about the temperature of the last Dragon Ball's current location.

"The temperature on the Ice continent will be below freezing. We'll have to stop by and buy some cold weather gear.", Bulma chuckled a bit.

"Pardon me for asking this, but why are you collecting the dragon balls this time?", Gine asked.

"Thanks for asking, but that's not something you need to worry about.", Bulma responded.

"Aw, come on. Tell us.", Goku urged gleefully, making Bulma growl in frustration.

"I don't think you should be bothering her like that, son. Or even at all, for that matter.", Bardock spoke.

"I was gonna make myself look younger, okay? Just by, like, 5 years.", Bulma responded to Goku's query.

"Wow, really? You don't look that old to me.", Gine assured.

"You were gonna summon Shenron just because you look so old?!", Goku exclaimed before Bardock only growled and bonked Goku in the back of his head, making him writhe in pain, although thankfully, it wasn't too serious, but it was still enough to give him a brief headache.

"Come on, Dad! What was that for?!", Goku exclaimed.

"What did I say about bothering her, Kakarot?", Bardock growled in response.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that.", Goku apologized sheepishly with a chuckle.

"But why stop at only 5 years, Bulma? You could make it an even decade.", Whis suggested.

"Because that much of a change would be totally obvious. I know exactly what people would say.", Bulma spoke before she began quoting how other people would react if she went with 10 years younger.

"'Oh, Bulma! What a surprise! Your skin is so smooth. Not a line to be seen. You look 10 years younger. Come on, spill it. Who's your surgeon?' I won't have it.", Bulma spoke.

"I think I get it now. You just want to stay away from the 'paparazzi' as your race calls it.", Broly guessed.

"See? Even Broly gets the picture.", Bulma spoke.

"I understand, too. You've already been using the dragon balls for that, huh?", Goku guessed before giggling, frustrating her.

"Everyone else hang on.", Bulma warmed before they did just that with Bulma then speeding the ship up to make Goku lose his balance before landing on the ground only to laugh at this, frustrating Vegeta a nearly a great deal.

"How this clown is even related to me is far beyond me.", Vegeta commented as Pan, Bulla, and Marron peeped out, only for Whis to catch sight of them, prompting them to hide back behind the suitcases before Whis gave a grin and then turned back.

"What are you even doing here, guys? We shouldn't even be here right now.", Marron whispered quietly.

"But we wanted to help, too.", Pan whispered.

"That's no excuse to just run off like that, though. I'm only here to keep you girls out of trouble.", Marron whispered.

"Come on. What's the worse that could happen?", Bulla asked quietly.

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that we could get grounded if we get caught.", Marron responded.

"So, we won't get caught. Simple.", Bulla responded quietly.

"It's not as simple as you think...", Marron sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now, the only difference in this chapter is, you guessed it, Cooler's involvement. :)**

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 8: Frieza's Wish  
**

Meanwhile, Frieza was eagerly waiting before Cooler and Kikono arrived and spoke up with Zarbon and Dodoria present as Berryblu looked to her left and glanced a bit.

"Back so soon, Brother?", Frieza asked.

"I thought you'd like to know that Vegeta's wife not only had the dragon radar, but also 6 out of all 7 dragon balls. As we speak, my armored squadron is already at the site of the last Dragon Ball and it will be recovered very soon.", Cooler smirked in response.

"Well, that is truly marvelous news, Cooler.", Frieza grinned.

"So? Shall we fire up the engines and head toward Earth to claim your treasure?", Kikono asked.

"Not yet. We'll wait until the 7th Dragon Ball is irreversibly ours. It would be foolish to rush there and arrive so early. Even without scouters, the Saiyans would be able to recognize my high battle power as we approach their planet.", Frieza spoke, puzzling Kikono.

"Ahem. Of course, my lord.", Kikono understood.

"Hm. So, you're actually thinking ahead for once, Brother. Well done.", Cooler congratulated.

"And you've already written down how to make the wish, correct?", Frieza asked.

"That's right. And in great detail.", Kikono assured.

"Lord Frieza. If I may be so bold, I am curious about one thing.

"Go on, out with it. What is your concern?", Frieza asked.

"Well, since we are getting close to receiving all 7 dragon balls, I am rather curious about what wish it could be. Hold on. Could it be to have a beautifully immortal body like before?", Zarbon guessed only for Frieza to laugh.

"No, no, that's not it.", Frieza responded.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Frieza?", Zarbon puzzled.

"I realized something when I was trapped in earth's netherworld hanging from a tree, unable to move. Not being able to die would likely result in unending misery.", Frieza growled in explanation.

"Oh. Of course. I understand, my lord.", Zarbon understood.

"Well, if it's not immortality, perhaps it could be to never take damage again, right?", Dodoria guessed.

"Hmm. Now, why would I want to make the game so boring? Wrong again.", Frieza rebutted in response.

Then, Kikono tried to think of a hint, but failed.

"So, what could you want?", Kikono asked before Frieza only laughed.

"You'll never be able to guess.", Frieza smirked.

"Oh, but I can. You're going to wish to grow taller, aren't you?", Berryblu guessed, prompting Frieza to open his eyes in surprise before Zarbon and Dodoria gasped in fear while Kikono panicked.

"No! Berryblu, don't! You can't say that to him!", Kikono panicked.

"Yeah, What are you? Asking for a death wish or something?!", Dodoria concurred.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to concur. My brother was often times called a pipsqueak by his own soldiers. The end result? They've been effectively removed from his presence. Permanently.", Cooler stated.

"Very wisely deduced, my subordinate. That is indeed my wish.", Frieza responded.

"Really?", Kikono puzzled.

"Whew! We thought you were going to explode and kill us for that.", Dodoria sighed in relief.

"That was actually the right answer?", Zarbon puzzled.

"I trust I won't have to worry about you telling anyone else?", Frieza asked.

"Oh, no, Lord Frieza! Not at all!", Dodoria assured.

"We can assure you our lips are sealed.", Zarbon agreed.

"What I want is...to increase my height by 5 full centimeters.", Frieza spoke.

"Really? Only five? Not that I'm judging.", Dodoria puzzled.

"It's just that...wouldn't it be easier to go back to your second form? After all, you would be sufficiently taller then.", Zarbon suggested.

"Don't be a fool. I would like to be taller in my final form, you ninny! And, of course, my golden one.", Frieza retorted.

"Oh. Okay, but why only 5?", Dodoria puzzled.

"Any more than that would be too noticeable. Don't you understand?!", Frieza exclaimed, frightening his subordinates except for Berryblu and Cooler.

"N-not entirely.", Kikono responded.

"I want it to look like I'm still growing. That this is natural!", Frieza explained.

"Y-Yes. Of course..., my lord...", Kikono understood.

**A/N: Now, this is where the next chapter comes in with Okara and Cauly shown to have grown up on Vampa, not to mention the introduction of Reilei and Nadea. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Say hello to Reilei and Nadea, the siblings of Cheelai and Lemo. :) Now, seeing as Okara has a kind and gentle heart despite her thirst for revenge, I decided that I should help it show, which is why I asked bconfer368 sometimes during a certain point in this chapter. Again, credit for that goes to him. :)**

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 9: Cauly and Okara's Integration  
**

Meanwhile, Reilei (Cheelai's Brother) and Nadea (Lemo's sister) were in their spaceship passing by several asteroids.

"Am I the only one here who thinks this is pointless? No one's even out here. Not to mention the fact that there aren't many people with a power level of over 1,000 to begin with.", Reilei spoke.

"That may be true, but our orders are to recruit as many warriors as we can to rebuild the Force and that means exploring places in the far reaches of the universe like this.", Nadea responded.

"Come on. As if the Frieza and Cooler Force wasn't big enough as it is.", Reilei commented.

"Well, rumor has it they weren't fighting hard enough, so Frieza did away with them just to make a point.", Nadea spoke before Reilei scoffed a bit.

"Well, anyway, Nadea what brings you to the Frieza and Cooler Force?", Nadea asked.

"Well, I stole an intergalactic patrol spaceship, preferably one that belonged to a guy that went by the name of Jaco. Didn't really like the guy. But then, my sister, Cheelai had to rat me out. In spite of all that, though, I'm still a free man. No one can touch me if they know I'm part of the Frieza and Cooler Force, after all.", Reilei smirked.

"A shifty one, huh?", Nadea glared.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment. But enough about me. You've been part of the Force for most of your life, haven't you? You must've met Frieza or at least Cooler in person at some point, right, Nadea?", Reilei asked.

"Eh, I'm not really much of a soldier, so I've only seen them in videos.", Nadea responded.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I heard that Frieza's tiny, as a pipsqueak, even.", Reilei smirked.

"I'd recommend that you don't say that again, not if you value your life. Frieza's killed for much less, you know.", Nadea warned.

"How so?", Reilei puzzled.

"Word is, he once melted a lieutenant just because he had bad breath.", Nadea spoke.

"Oh. That bad, huh? So, he's putting people like is at work, huh? Frieza and Cooler must be suffering pretty bad for us to get new recruits.", Reilei spoke before a sudden beeping on the radar pricked up.

"Hm? What's that about?", Reilei puzzled.

"I'm not sure. But, I think it's a distress signal, hailing with the old frequency that the Frieza Force used to use.", Nadea responded just as the ship began to touch down on the planet.

"I think the signal's coming from that world over there.", Reilei spoke.

"Maybe if we find whoever's trapped down there, we could get a bonus.", Nadea guessed as the now silver-haired Okara looked on in surprise with a scar now over her left eye as she gasped in surprise.

"Maybe even a big one if we're lucky.", Reilei grinned as Okara then started to hurry over and make her way to the ship as fast as she can.

"Exactly. So, let's get down there.", Nadea spoke as the ship started to touch down.

Later, Reilei and Nadea were searching around the broken ship just as Okara ran as fast as she could, wearing Beet's bean bag.

"Doesn't look like anyone's there.", Nadea spoke.

"Let's just get out of here, okay?", Reilei urged.

"Hold on. I haven't tried my scouter yet.", Nadea spoke before Okara shouted as she got closer.

"DON'T LEEEAAAAAAVE! Don't you dare leave us behind, please!", Okara spoke in worry before collapsing on the ground.

After that, Okara then sat up as best as she could, taking her breath.

"Hold on a second. Is that a tail? Does that mean we've found a Saiyan here?", Nadea spoke on surprise.

"A Saiyan? Here? Why would a Saiyan be there?", Reilei puzzled.

"My name is Okara. I'm a member of the Frieza Force.", Okara panted.

"So, that was your distress signal?", Nadea guessed.

"Yeah. That was me. The spaceship crashed down years ago and was unable to get fixed ever since. I'd almost given up hope that we'd ever make it off this cursed planet. Finally, someone came for us...", Okara spoke with joy as she started to tear up while Reilei checked her power level before it went up and stopped at 4,200.

"A battle power of 4,200? That's perfect.", Reilei grinned.

"So, is it just you out here?", Nadea asked.

"No. There's another one out here with me.", Okara responded before the spider's suddenly turned up and swarmed on the broken spaceship, frightening the two scouts before Okara shouted out.

"CAULY!", Okara shouted, urging Cauly, now fully grown with a blue crop top wrapped on her chest, overheard the shout and then charged toward the spider and kicked it away before it could attack, surprising Reilei as he gave a gasp of awe before Cauly landed on the ground.

"Thank you so much. This is my daughter, Cauly.", Okara grinned in introduction just as Reilei checked Cauly's battle power which soared even higher up to more than 99,999 and then blanked out afterwards, much to his shock.

"What the...?!", Reilei exclaimed.

"What's the matter?", Nadea asked.

"Try checking for yourself. Her battle power's so high, the scouter can't even track it past 100,000.", Reilei responded.

"No way. That can't be right. Those are state-of-the-art devices.", Nadea spoke as she turned her scouter on and then saw what Reilei saw in surprise.

"Oh, yeah! Hop on in, guys! Frieza and Cooler are gonna lose it when they see you two!", Nadea spoke excitedly.

Later, the ship was headed back toward Frieza's spaceship.

"So, uh...who are you called again?", Reilei asked.

"I'm Cauly.", Cauly responded.

"Right. Anyway, it looks like you could use something to eat. I guess these will do for a start.", Reilei guessed as he got out a chocolate bar, prompting Cauly to try to eat it only for Reilei to pull it back.

"Easy, there, Cauly. At least let me take off the wrapper first.", Reilei spoke before unwrapping the chocolate bar and holding it out for her, puzzling Cauly as she sniffed it.

"That's food, Cauly. Eat up.", Okara spoke in assurance before Cauly then took a bite and grew amazed before then eating the rest of it.

"See? I told you it's tasty.", Reilei grinned before Cauly finished the chocolate and then tried to eat more, but found only small crumbs.

"Seriously? Not even a 'thank you'?", Reilei puzzled before Okara spoke to her daughter.

"Remember your manners, Cauly.", Okara grinned a bit before Cauly then decided to express her manners to Reilei.

"Thank you very much. I am grateful.", Cauly thanked.

"You realize that formality is not needed here, right? You could just say 'thank you' to start off with.", Reilei assured, puzzling Cauly before she tried again.

"I thank you.", Cauly spoke.

"Hm. Close enough.", Reilei grinned.

Then, by that point, the ship arrived back to Frieza and Cooler's ship with Cauly and Okara being presented to them.

"I've brought the men in question, Lord's Frieza and Cooler.", Berryblu reported.

"Oh, did you now?", Cooler responded as he and Cooler turned around to face them.

"How interesting. Are you really Saiyans?", Frieza added before Okara then bowed a bit to Frieza and Cooler.

"If you really are Saiyans, then why doesn't this one have a tail?", Cooler asked.

"Well, sir, whenever she transforms into a Great Ape, she unfortunately loses all control of her actions. She became a danger to herself and to me, which is why I've severed her tail so that this situation doesn't happen again.", Okara responded.

"And has this mighty warrior lost his mind and exploded since then?", Frieza asked.

"Yes, sir, but on the rarest occasions.", Okara assured.

"You're saying this could still happen? You've brought grave danger aboard our ship!", Cooler shouted as he prepared a death beam toward Okara, making her panic a bit.

"Aah! There's still no reason to worry, though! I swear!", Okara panicked.

"And why not?", Cooler demanded.

"I've got a fix for that. If it does happen, I can prevent it from happening again using this remote device which sends out a bolt of electricity through his body. It's not really strong, but it is enough to get her back in control, at least.", Okara assured as she got out a remote device, worrying Cauly to the point that she has to try to remove the collar around her neck, but was struggling.

"Fascinating.", Frieza grinned.

"Hm. All right. You've convinced me.", Cooler spoke before the death beam ceased and stopped glowing.

"And what is your name, Saiyan?", Frieza asked as Okara put the device away only for Cauly to not respond.

"Please, sir. Forgive Cauly.", Okara requested.

"It would seem you still have a tremendous amount of untapped battle power.", Frieza grinned.

"I've trained her well and I'm certain she can be of great use to you and your troops, Lords Frieza and Cooler.", Okara assured as Frieza chuckled a bit.

"This is indeed an unexpected bounty.", Frieza grinned.

"Berryblu? Offer a worthy reward for the two scouts who found these Saiyans and brought them here, if you please.", Cooler spoke to Berryblu, getting Reilei and Nadea a bit excited before Reilei and Nadea were presented with their own bonus money as a reward.

"This is a fortune...", Nadea whispered.

"Thank you for your generosity, sirs.", Reilei and Nadea thanked as they bowed before the door closed in front of them.

"So, I'm told that you and your daughter were trapped in this forsaken world for sometime now.", Cooler spoke.

"That's correct.", Okara responded.

"And are you aware that one of your own kin by the name of Bardock, was the one who killed me?", Frieza asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm also aware that your brother brought you and your army back with the dragon balls. I've been brief about it in the way here. If I may be blunt, the only Saiyans I mourn for are my husband, Paragus, and my son, Broly.", Okara responded.

"I see. Is that because they were killed a long time ago? How sad for you. Okara, Did you know that King Vegeta is now residing on Earth along with his own son, Vegeta the 4th? Flourishing, even?", Frieza asked.

"They're what?! Of course, they'd go there! Those monsters must pay! They should've died!", Okara growled angrily.

"Then, by all means. Allow us to lend a hand and help your vengeance come to pass. But first things first. Since you two are getting inducted into the Frieza and Cooler Force, I'd say it's only fair that you two get necessary refreshments.", Cooler responded.

"Indeed. Berryblu? Show these two to their new quarters so they may get tidied up. They'll need ale new battle uniforms as well.", Frieza spoke before Berryblu grinned.

"Yes, Lord.", Berryblu agreed before Okara and Cauly headed over to their new quarters as Frieza grinned.

"Anything on your mind, Frieza?", Cooler asked.

"I had not planned on fighting the Saiyans this time around. However..., this has proven far too interesting to pass up.", Frieza responded.

Later, Cauly was already taking a shower with her new battle uniform nearby before later, she and Okara were now all tidied up as they entered with Reilei chuckling a bit.

"Hey! You two're looking much better. Come and eat with us. Hey, Cauly, where's your battle uniform?", Reilei asked.

"No good. It's hard to move in.", Cauly responded.

"Well, I admit it is an acquired taste, but after a while, it's not all that bad, but you can do whatever makes you happy, I suppose.", Reilei grinned as she stretched up a shoulder pad on top of his shoulder and then let go of it before noticing Ba's ear.

"You better ditch that dirty pelt around your waist, though. Honestly, when was the last time you wa...?", Reilei began as he felt the pelt, inadvertently angering Cauly a bit.

"IT STAYS ON!", Cauly shouted a bit, taking Reilei aback as he exclaimed a bit, attracting everyone's attention for a moment, thinking there'd be a fight.

Fortunately, it didn't come to pass.

"Oookay... I guess taking it off is out of the question, then.", Reilei spoke as he then felt Cauly's pelt.

"The fur is...special.", Cauly spoke.

"Well, aren't you gonna eat up? You can talk to them while you eat, but just not at the same time.", Okara assured just before a sleazy, blue-haired Frieza Force soldier walked in and spoke.

"Hey! You must be new, aren't ya, pretty lady? It can't be much fun hanging out with these puny losers, though. I'm the only warrior aboard this ship who's worth spending time with. Why don't you come sit with me, sweet thing?", the soldier spoke as Okara drank the water before Cauly gave no answer before the soldier tried to make a move on Nadea.

"What do you say?", the soldier asked.

"Just get your filthy hands off, will you? I'm not interested.", Nadea responded, puzzling the soldier.

"You heard her, big guy. Why don't I get you a nice drink instead?", Reilei offered only for the soldier to refuse and shove him back.

"Stay out of this, shorty!", the soldier spoke while pushing Reilei, inadvertently triggering Cauly as her hair was pushed up a bit as her eyes gave off yellow irises for a brief second before fading, urging Cauly to take action as the soldier spoke.

"Come on, Baby. I'm done asking.", the soldier spoke.

"Oh, no...", Okara spoke worriedly.

"Hey, what do you want? You got a problem with me?", the soldier asked before Cauly growled softly.

"I do.", Cauly responded.

"Big mistake!", the soldier shouted before then trying to hit Cauly before making contact, only for it to fail as Cauly had no reaction from getting hit in the stomach before Cauly began to retaliate by grabbing him and lifting him up.

"Cauly, stop!", Okara spoke worriedly as the soldier was even getting choked by Cauly, who began growling as her eyes briefly glowed yellow again, only this time, it was her pupils that glowed and it lasted much shorter as Reilei and Nadea looked on before Okara got out the remote control.

"I'm sorry about this, Cauly. But it's for your own good.", Okara apologized before pressing a button, triggering the collar to send out a bolt of electricity, not only shocking her an causing her to scream in pain for 8 seconds, but also cause her to let the soldier go, giving him time to escape.

Once the shock was turned off, Okara only looked sadly as she turned off the shock with Cauly then kneeling to the ground afterwards with Okara then putting the remote away.

"Are you all right? YOU! She's your daughter. How could you do that to her?, Reilei shouted.

"I didn't want to do it, but if I didn't, she would've killed that idiot.", Okara responded as Cauly looked on in surprise.

"That's YOUR fault! YOU'RE the one that raised her to be this way, whether you wanted to or not.", Reilei argued.

"Look. While I am grateful that you saved us, you don't know anything about us! You don't know even what we've been through to survive! So, from now on you don't get to judge me or my actions.", Okara spoke just as Reilei pickpocketed the remote to the coller from the container in her belt.

Just then, Berryblu arrived with news.

"Excuse me, Okara. Lords Frieza and Cooler would like an audience.", Berryblu repotted.

"It would be an honor. We'll go to him right away. Cauly.", Okara spoke.

"I'm afraid they only wish to speak to you.", Berryblu explained.

"Of course, yes, if that's what he wants. Cauly, I'll be right back. Just try not to lose control again, okay?", Okara asked before she left.

"How about that? She's just like my mom. Tough, but fair. Still, this isn't right.", Nadea spoke before Reilei only chuckled.

"What's so funny?", Nadea asked before Reilei smirked and held out the remote control, surprising Cauly and Nadea.

"Is that...? You little thief.", Nadea grinned.

"This is what I think about shock treatment.", Reilei spoke before he then stomped on the remote, breaking it.

**A/N: Now, this is where Okara's relationship with Cauly gets more profound in the next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just wanted to go on record to say that some of Cauly's story is based off on a female version of Broly's story from a video called Story Time (New Character Reveal) by Lady Zamasu. Again, this was bconfer368's idea, so you better give him the credit, people. I mean it.**

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 10: Cauly's Story**

Later, on Earth, Dore, Neize, and Salza were looking for the last Dragon Ball on the Ice continent.

"The last Dragon Ball has got to be around here somewhere.", Salza spoke.

"Maybe it's down there.", Neize while pointing to the dragon ball on the step below on the wall adjacent to the other.

"Dore, see if you can dislodge it from the ice.", Salza spoke.

"With pleasure.", Dore smirked before firing a blast at the Ice, causing it to crack apart with the ball falling down.

"Oh, no, you don't, you little sneak.", Dore smirked.

Back at Frieza's ship, Okara was now in Frieza and Cooler's presence.

"The planet we're headed to is called Earth. We'll find King Vegeta, his son, and the other Saiyans there.", Frieza spoke.

"We would like to see Cauly's power in action against them.", Cooler added.

"I assure you her strength is remarkable. You won't be disappointed. King Vegeta and his son will pay for what he did to us.", Okara assured.

"We'll make you an offer. You're welcome to do whatever you please with King Vegeta and his son...but the other one, Bardock is mine and mine alone to destroy. You and Cauly will leave his death up to me!", Frieza responded.

"And I will take great pleasure in killing his own family on the meantime. You're very well acquainted with the desire for revenge, so you understand that we want Bardock and his entire family's blood shed on our hands!", Cooler added, taking Okara aback as she gasped a bit.

"As you wish, sirs.", Okara bower in response.

"I figured as much. That would be all for now.", Cooler spoke.

Meanwhile, Cauly was eating numerous chocolate bars before Reilei spoke to her.

"By the way, thanks for the help earlier.", Reilei thanked as Cauly swallowed her chocolate bar before picking up a bottle and then tried to get something out of it, but had no luck.

"Oh. You're probably thirsty. Can I see it for a moment? There. This'll be easier.", Nadea assured as she got the bottle back and then opened it for her before giving it back to Cauly, who then took a sip and quickly became fascinated.

"What is this?", Cauly puzzled in wonder.

"Oh, that? That's ordinary water. Don't tell me you didn't drink that stuff before.", Reilei puzzled before Cauly then drank the water and then took a deep breath.

"That was good water.", Cauly commented.

"Huh. Well, I guess I could be wrong.", Reilei grinned before Cauly then moved her hand up to her lap as she explained what the pelt was.

"This...this is Ba's ear.", Cauly stated.

"Huh? Wait. You mean that pelt I was asking about?", Reilei asked just as Okara was returning from her emerging before she started overhearing the story from her own daughter.

"I was...friends with Ba. Ba was a big...big beast. Even bigger than this ship. I named it after the sound it would make sometimes. Back when I approached it, Ba was a very, very fierce animal and more fearsome than most beasts on Vampa. Every day, I train by avoiding Ba's teeth. Eventually..., we became friends. Best friends.", Cauly explained before giggling from the memories as it showed flashbacks of Cauly avoiding Ba's teeth twice before it even showed her snuggling against Ba's tail as it growled with a smile.

"Wow. So, that animal was the first friend you ever made?", Nadea asked.

"Yeah, but...my mom didn't like that one bit. She said that being friends with Ba wasn't training...but playing instead. So, then...Mom shot Ba's ear off with a gun, making it angry with her...and me... After that..., Ba was never the same. He was never my friend anymore... So..., I kept his ear with me. To remind me of the time when we were friends. Kind of like treasure. Like a memory...", Cauly explained, unknowingly making Okara tear up from hearing this as she felt bad for putting her daughter through all that even if she hadn't meant to do that.

"That's more than I ever heard you speak, Cauly.", Reilei grinned.

"Yeah. It happened to be the most innocent story I've heard around here in a long time. You can't seriously be that pure and naive.", Nadea spoke in surprise.

"I guess you don't even like what she's putting you through, huh.", Reilei guessed.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Okara saw you had some real talent and made you focus on becoming a warrior against your will at some points.", Nadea guessed.

"Still, that look on her face when she used that remote...I guessed she felt like she had no other choice. Like at other times, she sees you as an actual person. But still...", Reilei spoke before Okara suddenly spoke up.

"Cauly... Is all this true?", Okara asked a bit sadly before Cauly then nodded before Okara hugged her.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all that. That first reason you said was true, but another reason I did what I did was because...I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to get eaten. And we're doing this so we can Rest In Peace.", Okara assured just before Zarbon cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Are you going to quit it with the love fest?", Zarbon requested.

"What are you doing here, Zarbon?", Okara asked.

"I thought you'd like to know that all 7 dragon balls have been located and gathered. We're en route to earth right now.", Zarbon responded just before the ship started taking off for earth.

**A/N: Now, this is where the four Saiyans finally meet in the next chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Now, as mentioned before, the four Saiyans finally meet. But, eventually, there would be a certain part of that chapter that needs to bechecked out and added in to help the rest of the chapters afterwards pan out. A certain point of this chapter may not make sense, but it can be edited in the near future to not only explain the events of next chapter, but also show off certain fights that you fans would like to see from this story. :)**

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 11: Four Saiyans Directed by Fate**

Meanwhile, on Earth, the ship was now approaching the Ice continent before noticing a lone ship that landed in the Ice.

"Look, down there! Frieza's men!", Bulma spoke up.

"Or worse. The armored squadron.", Broly spoke.

"Oh, great, have they already beaten us to the last one?", Vegeta asked as he then stood up.

Meanwhile, the ship landed just near the armored squadron.

"What's this?", Salza asked.

"Hm? Doesn't look very advanced.", Neize commented.

"You wouldn't be saying that if those Saiyans are in there.", Dore responded before the door opened up, showing Goku, Bardock, and Gine in blue winter coats while Gohan and Videl are in their lavender winter coats, Cabba in a brown coat, Caulifla in a purple one, Kale in a red coat, Kakunsa in a dark blue coat, Roas in a yellow winter coat, Brianne in a pink winter coat, and Vegeta, King Vegeta, Tarba, and Tarble are in green winter jackets as Broly had a dark grey long-sleeved undershirt on just underneath his armor with Bulma in a jacket of her own before she, Whis, Vados, Margarita, and the others got out.

"Whoo! Now, this is cold!", Goku spoke in surprise.

"You guys don't seem bothered about it, Whis.", Bulma spoke.

"Eh, no. We have been on the vacuum of space. Far chillier.", Whis stated.

"Sheesh. You weren't kidding about this place being cold down here.", Caulifla shivered a bit.

"I thought the snow looked cute, though.", Kale grinned as she picked it up and tossed it up playfully.

"Yeah, the cold doesn't have anything on me, either.", Kakunsa grinned as her blue, pointy ears wiggled a bit.

"So, where's Piccolo?", Videl asked.

"I've already brought him up to speed using long-range telepathy. With any luck, Videl, he should be arriving soon.", Gohan responded.

"It appears one of them is Bardock. The very Saiyan who destroyed Frieza a long time ago.", Salza spoke.

"Let's get 'em!", Dore smirked.

"Yeah, I wanna kill the guy who killed Frieza.", Neize spoke excitedly.

"Seriously? We just got here and you three are already itching to fight?", Bardock puzzled.

"Destroying Frieza was a feat that few could pull off. You might be a prestigious kill for us.", Salza smirked.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that.", Bardock warned.

"Huh? Hey, look! Lords Frieza and Cooler are already arriving!", Neize shouted, puzzling both parties before out in space, the ship started going through the clouds slowly.

"Well, here they come.", Bulla whispered to Pan and Bulla as they snuck out to hide behind a snow mound just near the ship just as meanwhile, Broly and Vegeta sensed a tremendous energy.

"That...that energy.", Broly spoke.

"What is that?", Vegeta puzzled.

"It's not Frieza or Cooler, that's for sure. There's someone else, and her power's crazy.", Goku spoke before growling a bit just as Frieza's ship then descended down on the icy ground before many soldiers got out and then gathered in two lines, one for each side of the exit in salute as Frieza, Cooler, Okara, and Cauly, along with the resurrected Ginyu Force walked out.

"Kakarot, the two behind them are Saiyans.", Vegeta spoke just as Okara and Paragus noticed each other before both gasped.

"No... It can't be... I thought they were dead.", Paragus gasped in disbelief.

"Who are they?", Broly asked.

"That, Broly, would be your mother and sister.", Paragus responded, making Broly and Vegeta gasp in surprise and shock, the former most of all.

"WHAAAAA?! So, these guys are actually his mom and sister?!", Goku exclaimed in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me about them before?", Broly puzzled.

"Because it was too painful to talk about, although I thought they were dead at the time.", Paragus responded.

"Paragus..., you're alive...?", Okara puzzled before then noticing Vegeta, Tarba, Tarble, and Gine, the girls of which were quite surprised.

"OKARA?!", Tarba exclaimed.

"She's alive? But where has she been?", Gine puzzled.

"How did she survive after all this time?", King Vegeta puzzled in surprise just before Okara gasped and then growled angrily at him a bit.

"Whoa. Can you feel that one's power?", Pan asked.

"Who? That old lady? I'm pretty sure even Hercule can take her.", Bulla commented.

"What? No, I mean the taller one.", Pan explained.

"Her? She looks harmless.", Bulla responded.

"Don't let her look fool you, Bulla. I can feel her power and it's insane.", Marron responded before Bulla felt

Cauly's power and tensed.

"You're right. They might just have their hands full with that one.", Bulla spoke.

"Frieza! Cooler! What are you two doing here?", Goku asked.

"My brother is alive and well thanks to me. I brought him and his entire force back with the Namekian wish orbs.", Cooler responded.

"As for why we are here, I'm positive you already know. I'll soon have a wish granted thanks to the Dragon Balls.", Frieza responded as he telekonetically loves the dragon balls from Dore's hands and toward Frieza, who then held the midair balls above his right arm.

"Uh, what are those little glow-y things he's got?", Reilei puzzled.

"Beats me. Looks like they know, though.", Nadea responded.

"Hey, you! Give us those dragon balls back and leave right now!", Bulma shouted.

"Do you honestly think he'd listen to reason?", Vados asked.

"I'm afraid Vados is right. Knowing him, he'd rather kill than to give them back. Besides, it appears we may have a larger problem. You might call it the blessing and curse of the warrior race.", Whis explained, puzzling Bulma before she growled a bit.

"So, who are those two? Friends of yours?", Goku asked.

"These are the newest enlistees to the Frieza and Cooler Force. Allow me to introduce Cauly and her mother.", Cooler spoke.

"I am Okara.", Okara introduced.

"I'm sure you'll get along. As you've noticed, they're Saiyans from your soon-to-be-annihilated Homeworld.", Frieza responded.

"I've never seen them before.", Vegeta responded.

"I understand that when you were quite young, your father did a great disservice to Okara and Cauly, condemning the two to a repugnant world by the name of Planet Vampa.", Cooler spoke.

"They were trapped there until our people rescued them, so you can imagine what rage burns within their soul.", Frieza added before the winds blew for a bit.

"Tell me one thing... What's repugnant mean?", Goku asked, peeving Frieza a bit before he calmed down and replied.

"It refers to something incredibly miserable.", Frieza responded.

"Oh, that makes sense. Cool, thanks.", Goku thanked.

"Such a moron.", Vegeta sighed.

"Okay, can we switch masters, Cabba?", Caulifla asked.

"No, I think I'm good, Caulifla.", Cabba responded.

"I swear you will pay, Vegeta! Dearly!", Okara growled, puzzling Vegeta.

"The sins of your father are on your head, Prince!", Okara shouted before Cauly began growling.

"Don't be ridiculous. This isn't my business.", Vegeta responded.

"He doesn't have anything to do with this!", Bardock added.

"This is between you and me!", King Vegeta added.

"Come on, we're all Saiyans here! We should try to get along!", Goku suggested before Cauly only continued growling in anticipation.

"Shall we begin?", Okara asked before Frieza and Cooler turned to notice Cauly barely keeping it together.

"It would seem she can't wait to get a piece of them.", Frieza stated.

"Go on, then. Show us how powerful this girl really is.", Cooler added.

"It would be my pleasure.", Okara spoke before glaring at King Vegeta.

"You took my son away from me! Now, let's see how you like it when you get yours taken away from you!", Okara shouted, making Tarba gasp uneasily as King Vegeta tensed.

"Sheesh. Talk about touchy.", Ginyu commented.

"Are you kidding? That's what I was going to say.", Burter responded.

"Well, I never really liked the guy anyway, but still...", Bonyu added.

"This is our chance, my daughter! Attack!", Okara shouted before Cauly roared and then dashed toward Vegeta, who quickly blocked the attack and smirked before he was getting pushed backwards, while dodging and/or blocking Cauly's attacks yet, that is, up until Vegeta kicked Cauly backwards before she then charged in towards him but missed several times.

"You're not half bad. This might end up being a pretty good warm-up.", Vegeta spoke as he took off his jacket before then hitting Cauly once and then dodging her attacks before kicking her and then sweeping one of her legs before kicking her back again and charging toward her, leading to a few slight clashes, boring craters into the ice up until Cauly tried to attack, but missed before Vegeta countered and then went up into the air with Cauly going up in the air and then right in front of him.

"_She's fast. She must've studied how to use her power.", _Vegeta thought as she tried to attack only for Vegeta to block before moving her fist away before being forced to block the rest of her attacks.

"Dad...", Bulla spoke in worry.

"Don't worry. He seems to be holding his own for now.", Marron assured.

"Yeah, Bulla. Your dad can take him.", Pan agreed.

"It looks like Prince Vegeta's a skilled fighter in his own right.", Okara guessed.

"These Saiyans have certainly had their fair share of battles over the years. Of course, your daughter seems adept at brawling, himself, and yet, Cauly has never actually fought another person, correct?", Frieza responded.

"Only during training matches with me.", Okara responded.

"But fighting with someone of your power level is practically meaningless. Not to worry, though. It's apparent that your daughter is very quick to adapt.", Cooler spoke to Okara on assurance before Cauly clashed fists with Vegeta, who then tried to attack only to get blocked by Cauly's arm before Vegeta blocked Cauly's attempted attack and smashed her to the icy ground, although Cauly managed to block with both arms at the time and then landed on her feet before quickly powering up and then charging behind Vegeta before knocking him back from behind and charging toward him.

"What the? How is she doing that so quickly?", Marron puzzled out of surprise as Pan and Bulla stood aghast.

"Hey. Cauly's almost as fast as you, Burter.", Recoome spoke up.

"You don't think that she could be your rival, do you?", Jeice asked.

"What?! Are you joking?! None can surpass my speed!", Burter responded out of embarrassment.

"Don't let up, Cauly.", Okara spoke toward her.

Meanwhile, Cauly and Vegetalpcked fists with the latter eventually having a thin, bright yellow aura as his hands were starting to keep Cauly's trapped as she noticed and tried to remove them, but failed.

"This is getting annoying.", Vegeta spoke before banging his head against Cauly's forehead and then punching her once toward a mountain as Vegeta followed close by before Cauly then went on all fours and slid backwards in the Ice before standing up just as Vegeta caught up and landed on top of a mountain with Cauly giving a slight growl before Vegeta bellowed as his hair briefly turned turquoise for a moment before then turning golden yellow while his eyes turned emerald green before then powering up in a yellow aura, destroying the mountain he was standing on, surprising Cauly as she gasped before Vegeta was now in Super Saiyan form.

"What the...? What did he just do?!", Okara spoke in worry.

"Hold on. Can Cauly not turn into a Super Saiyan?", Frieza asked.

"That's quite a disappointment.", Cooler added.

"Wait, a Super Saiyan? Like in the Legend? But...but that's a myth.", Okara spoke in surprise as Vegeta's yellow aura ceased.

Meanwhile, Cauly growled before then roaring and charging toward Vegeta.

"Hang on, Vegeta!", Cabba shouted before taking off his brown coat and then turning Super Saiyan and then joining the fray just as Cauly then vanished and reappeared behind Vegeta before then trying to attack from behind only for Vegeta to knock her back with a strike to the face with the back of his right hand before Cauly charged toward him only for Vegeta to kick her back before charging toward her and then push her back at least a few more times before firing a slight energy blast at her only for Cauly to attack but miss with Vegeta then dodging the attack before knocking her back only for Cauly to recover and charge toward him only for Vegeta to place an energy blast on her face and blast her in the face before Cauly recovered only to notice Cabba attacking in Super Saiyan form the way he first attacked Vegeta as a Super Saiyan, only this time, with half the rage he had back then, puzzling Vegeta.

"Hey! Did I ask for your help?", Vegeta shouted.

Meanwhile, Cabba managed to sweep Cauly's legs before donkey-kicking her up into the air.

"Sorry, Master. It looked like you could use some help.", Cabba responded before vanishing.

"Tch. I'm more than capable of taking her on myself.", Vegeta growled before Cabba appeared above Cauly and then smashed her toward the ground only for her to quickly recover just in time to notice several blasts headed for her with Cabba firing them at her with Cauly blocking the blasts as best she could up until she had enough and then created a shockwave, causing the blasts to scatter and explode in midair before the smoke cleared with Cabba then moving in to punch her in the cheek, only getting no stuttering reactions as she growled.

"Where did you even come from?", Cabba asked before Cauly powered up and then raised her right arm before punching Cabba away.

"Hey, not cool!", Caulifla shouted as Kale gasped.

"Cabba!", Vegeta shouted before Cauly then knocked Vegeta back toward a mountain and pushed him through it, making Bulla growl in anger from seeing that, unknowingly setting off Salza's scouter.

"What's wrong, Salza?", Ginyu asked.

"I'm picking up another life form over there.", Salza spoke, pointing to the snow mound near the ship.

"Bulla, calm down!", Pan panicked a bit.

"Yeah, what are you trying to do, give our position to the bad guys?", Marron added.

"Whoever you are, I'll cut you to pieces.", Salza spoke to himself as he neared the snow mound.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was getting pushed through the mountain.

"_Blast! She's learning as she fights?!", _Vegeta thought as he blocked the push before Cauly roared as she neared the other side of the mountain.

Once they broke through, Cauly and Vegeta clashes with one another in punches and knocked him back before even grabbing him by the throat only for Vegeta to free himself and then fire a blast at Cauly, pushing her back before she fired her energy blasts at Vegeta, who dodged them before then moving past her just as Cabba recovered, still in Super Saiyan form and then headed out to catch up to him.

"This girl is awesome! She's holding her own while still at her base form.", Goku spoke excitedly before chuckling as Vegeta and Cauly passed by him.

"I know. This is crazy...", Bardock added on a more serious tone.

Meanwhile, just as Cabba caught up, Vegeta then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before finally getting coated in a red flame-like aura and then powering up into his Super Saiyan God form as his hair turned crimson red as did Cabba by proxy before both gave brief yells while giving off shockwaves that were enough to stop Cauly as she blocked before seeing them in this form.

"What the...? What form is that now?!", Okara spoke aghast in surprise,

"First your own daughter could not turn Super Saiyan and now she can't even turn into a Super Saiyan God? That's one disappointment after another. Although, this one is much more understandable, seeing as you know by now that five energies of Saiyans joined with another are required for such a first transformation into that state.", Cooler responded.

Meanwhile, Cauly growled a bit before Vegeta raised his right hand and then fired a blast made of air five times at Cauly, although it missed her the 5th time before Cauly then charged toward Vegeta but only missed up until she roared and tried to strike back only for Vegeta to stop her hand before Cabba prepared a Galick Cannon.

"TAKE THIIIIIIS!", Cabba shouted before firing it at Cauly, sending her straight toward 5 mountains before crashing at the 6th.

"Cauly..., please be all right...", Paragus spoke fervently.

"I-Impossible! They're actually overwhelming Cauly!", Ginyu exclaimed in surprise.

"No...I never imagined that King Vegeta's son would be such a formidable opponent...", Okara responded.

"What's the matter? Has your daughter reached her limit?", Frieza asked.

"I...believe so...", Okara responded.

"Well, that's unfortunate.", Frieza responded.

"In that case, consider this fight over.", Cooler responded.

"As you wish, sir...", Okara responded.

Meanwhile, Broly growled a bit uneasily.

"I know, son. What's happening right now, this isn't right...", Paragus agreed.

"It's not just that.", Broly responded.

"What?", Paragus puzzled.

"I don't think this fight's even close to over yet.", Broly responded.

**A/N: Now, this is the fight begins to get intense in the next chapter. Wanna guess how? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now, that's where Cauly starts to lose it. Also, there will be a surprise fight going on in this chapter. What that surprise is, I can't quite say yet. :)**

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 12: An Uncontrollable Rage**

Meanwhile, Cauly was giving small grunts with slight gasps.

"What is she doing?", Vegeta asked.

"Wait a minute. Something isn't right.", Cabba responded just as Cauly growled before Okara shouted.

"Oh, no... Cauly! It's over! You're not to engage anymore! Stand down and come back! Get back on the ship!", Okara shouted just as Frieza and Cooler looked on in curiosity.

Meanwhile, Cauly growled as the crater debris of ice began to move upward.

"Not again...", Okara spoke worriedly before looking on the bag to notice that the remote was missing, much to her worry.

"Oh, no... The remote control...it should be here!", Okara spoke in worry before kneeling and shouting in worry.

"Cauly! You need to get back here now!", Okara shouted, not knowing that Cauly was apparently struggling, trying to keep control over herself as she cradled her face with her right hand.

"Please! For your motheeeeer!", Okara shouted as Cauly now had small eyes with yellow-orange irises in them just as Vegeta raised his hand and prepared to fire one more blast.

"What a waste...", Vegeta spoke before preparing a flaming ball of energy, worrying Cabba and Goku.

"Master, no!", Cabba shouted.

"Don't do this, Vegeta!", Goku shouted before Vegeta fired it anyways straight toward Cauly, who screamed as the blast headed for her before it pushed her into the cold, dark ocean as Goku looked on in worry.

_**Play Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Strongest Gladiator, Akebonius"**_

Underwater, however, Cauly was down, but not out as she clenched her fists before giving off a bright green aura around her, puzzling Vegeta as the ocean water was starting to move wildly while underneath, Cauly opened her eyes before they were now bloodshot with orange-yellow irises as she screamed in anger.

Above water, the ocean formed into a whirlpool before a big green energy column erupted from the whirlpool and exploded, causing the center to erupt with water and clear away, revealing that Cauly had not only survived, but also entered a Wrathful state of her own as the water was pushed up from the center of where Cauly is as she was about to lose it with her yellow-orange irises showing before roaring as her voice was mixed with the roar of a Great Ape, pushing the wind toward Goku and the present company above.

"What's going on?! Have you ever seen a Saiyan like this before?!", Goku asked.

"Please tell me you brought a few senzu beans with you, Kakarot!", Vegeta shouted.

"Uh, no! I forgot!", Goku responded.

"I think this is going to be harder than we thought.", Vegeta spoke before Cauly roared with the blend of a great ape's Roar once more before the waters then stopped moving around violently with Cauly then floating upward before growling again before then looking up quickly and then roaring with the blend of a Great Ape's Roar again while quickly emitting a green energy blast in her mouth before firing it as a beam toward Goku, who exclaimed in surprise as he moved out of the way.

"KALE, LOOK OUT!", Caulifla shouted just before Kale screamed as she, Caulifla, Vegeta, and Cabba managed to dodge the blast before it then exploded upon contact with the mountain as it shined bright like a green star.

"What was that? Not even I would have done anything like that.", Broly spoke in surprise.

"Oh, man! If that hit the ground, who knows what I would've done!", Goku exclaimed before Vegeta tensed and then powered back up and charged toward Cauly before striking her, only to find that it had no effect on her, much to his surprise as he gasped before Cauly growled and then sent him back, although Vegeta managed to block it with Cauly chasing after him.

"Master!", Cabba shouted.

"Vegeta!", Goku shouted the same time Cabba did before going after him while Vegeta was now starting to struggle against Cauly, who kept countering every attack Vegeta could make all while Vegeta dodged one of Cauly's attacks.

"Where did this come from?", Frieza grinned with a slight chuckle.

"An excellent question. Explain yourself.", Cooler added.

"Not sure exactly. She must've unlocked a special transformation somehow and take on the incredible strength the Saiyans have whenever we transform into great apes, except that she's remaining on human form, retaining her speed and agility.", Okara explained.

"I see. Is there a downside?", Cooler asked.

"Unfortunately...and a big one at that.", Okara replied, puzzling Cooler and Frieza.

"She can't control it. She's lost all sense of who or what she is.", Okara responded before Cauly roared while moving her right fist back before then launching it toward Vegeta, pushing him toward Cabba and through a mountain in the process before they recovered and slid back just before Cauly caught up and landed on a mountain with Vegeta tensing as Cabba grew a bit worried before Cauly growled only for Goku to get her attention.

_**End Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Strongest Gladiator, Akebonius"**_

"Hey, you!", Goku shouted, puzzling Cauly, who then noticed him.

"It's about time I got a chance to fight.", Goku spoke as his jacket was already off before he let go of it as it then flew off to the winds before Caulifla and Kale spoke up.

"Don't forget about us!", Caulifla shouted.

"Yeah, we wanna help, too!", Kale added as she and Caulifla removed their coats.

"Really? All right. How about we take turns as we go along, okay?", Goku asked before the two girls nodded in agreement just as Cauly growled as her thin green aura started to get more vibrant with Goku moving around a bit in slight excitement.

Meanwhile, Cauly's arms buffed up first as she raised them halfway, and then buffed out her armored pecs and legs, sending a gust of wind out all around before Cauly then looked toward Goku, who then gave a fierce look of determination as did Caulifla and Kale before Cauly gave a brief roar as her hair then spiked up before the collar broke off completely into pieces as she looked on toward Goku, who then entered a different battle stance before Cauly entered her own battle stance as well before Goku pressed his feet against the Ice, breaking it, before Cauly raised her right hand's fingers before both then charged toward each other with Goku and Cauly clashing fists with each other before they began clashing with each other up until Cauly kicked Goku back and then punched him back before Goku went up into the air and then fired a Kamehameha as Caulifla fired a Crush Cannon with Kale during a resist blast only for Cauly to dodge them before then firing blue energy blasts at Cauly, who reflected one of them away as the rest were dodged before firing green energy blasts at Goku and then punching him away toward a mountain.

"Come on, Kale! He might be on the other side.", Caulifla spoke.

"Right ", Kale agreed before the two headed over there just as Cauly went inside the mountain through the hole and then punched him back, continuing the crash with Cauly chasing after Goku before punching him again straight through a mountain before the mountain began exploding due to Cauly's overwhelming energy forming a green column with Cauly at the center while apparently firing invisible strikes from the column at Goku, although he was just fine before then noticing Caulifla and Kale.

"Hey, you two. Ready to fight Seriously from here on out?", Goku asked.

"Is that even a question?", Caulifla asked.

"Of course, we are.", Kale added before she, Caulifla, and Goku started turning Super Saiyan and dashing forward before Cauly charged toward him as well just as the green column vanished just before the four Saiyans (3 vs. 1) clashed with each other with the latter preparing a green energy orb before launching it at Goku, who only reflected it away before another was launched, but missed as she and Caulifla clashed with one another before she only vanished and reappeared behind Cauly, puzzling her.

"Heads up!", Caulifla shouted before vanishing, allowing Goku to fire a Kamehameha but missed as Cauly vanished and reappeared before both Saiyans vanished and reappeared three times before clashing with each other before Cauly punched Goku back before charging in with her green energy blast only for Goku to counter a bit only for Cauly to press her energy blast onto Goku's chest and then launch him up into the air with Cauly then charging up before then slamming him down to the ground, forming a crater, although Kale managed to catch him.

"Grandpa...!", Pan gasped before Goku recovered.

"Are you okay?", Kale asked.

"Yeah. Thanks.", Goku replied before they then noticed Cauly charging toward him, prompting Kale to counter by kicking her away for a bit before Cauly recovered on the ground with Goku then entering a different stance with his left fist stretched out toward Cauly, who roared with the sound of a great ape's Roar mixed with hers before Goku got an idea just as Cauly began charging toward him, only for Goku to them take all of his energy in before then opening his eyes to show that they've turned into red irises with black pupils while his flaming red aura erupted for a moment as Goku's hair then turned back to normal, but turned crimson red instead of black with Caulifla and Kale turning Super Saiyan God as well just as Cauly approached with Goku ready to counter as he managed to grab Cauly's arm and move past her, causing Cauly to smash the ground instead.

"Hey, take it easy.", Goku spoke before Cauly only recovered with a brief roar and then charged toward Goku with Caulifla and Kale right by his side.

"All right, girls. You ready?", Goku asked.

"Ready.", Caulifla and Kale modded befire they and Goku then concentrated their energy just as Cauly neared then before they all focused that energy toward Cauly, trapping her in a red, flaming aura, keeping her frozen in place.

"You've got a lot to learn. Here on Earth, we like to live together in peace and harmony. Take Caulifla and Kale for example. They've lived in the 6th Universe up til now and now, they're practically next door.", Goku began with Cauly then trying to hit him as she roared briefly before the ground cracked from the pressure.

"Although that's not always been the case. We had our fair share of enemies, trust me.", Goku spoke as it then showed s flashback of several enemies that Goku fought before with him fighting King Piccolo, Raditz (who turned out all right in the end), Vegeta (who also turned out the same way), Frieza (1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, Full Power, and Golden forms included), Cell (1st, 2nd, and perfect forms included before going back to second as a ticking time bomb), Dabura and Babidi, Majin Buu, Majin Buu (Evil), Super Buu, Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed), Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed), Super Buu (South Supreme Kai Absorbed), Kid Buu, Goku Black (in both his normal and Super Saiyan Rosé form), Zamasu, Fused Zamasu (his normal and completely mutated forms included), Giblet (who was brainwashed at the moment), And Mechikabura, before then going back to Goku opening his eyes as Cauly was still trying to attack only for Goku to try and reason with her still.

"But I don't think that you're one of them. For some reason, I can just tell.", Goku grinned, puzzling Cauly, snapped out of her rage for the moment as she calmed down.

"Yeah, Cauly. As dumb as he is, Goku's right. You seem pretty okay in our book.", Caulifla agreed.

"Yeah. You're kinda like someone I could relate to.", Kale added with a grin.

"You can stop fighting. You don't have to listen to what the others tell you to do.", Goku assured, somewhat worrying the others while Frieza and Cooler only smirked as Broly looked on with worry.

"What's wrong, son?", Paragus asked.

"Cauly... she doesn't know how to control that power just yet.", Broly responded.

Then, just as Cauly was trying to calm down, Broly's point was ultimately proven as she was unfortunately unable to as her eyes opened with a brief yellow glow, the orange-yellow irises still visible before she roared again, prompting Goku, Caulifla, and Kale to keep her contained.

"Aw, come on!", Caulifla shouted before the three tried to keep him contained only for Cauly to break apart the cage and then summon her green aura, infecting their energies and turning them green, keeping them frozen, allowing Cauly punch Goku, thankfully disabling the green aura on Goku's part before he then grabbed Cauly and flipped her back toward the icy ground, breaking it apart in the process as Bulma, Whis, Vados, Margarita, Vegeta, and Cabba watched with Bulma getting shaken in surprise while the spaceship started to slide down before Dodoria and Kikono turned to Frieza and Cooler.

"Lords Frieza and Cooler! Perhaps we should get the ship out of the battle zone!", Kikono suggested.

"The pipsqueak's right! If we stay here any longer, who knows what could happen to the dragon balls!", Dodoria added.

"Heh. Yes, I suppose that would be for the best.", Frieza agreed as he moved the 7 dragon balls upward away from him before Cauly was now shown to be on the ground before she then roared while exerting her green aura.

"Aw, come on! I thought we were cool!", Caulifla grunted.

"It's not her fault! She couldn't control her own power!", Kale responded.

"What?", Caulifla puzzled.

"Aah! Cauly's getting scarier with each burst of power she gives off!", Guldo panicked.

"Yeah. I'm definitely gonna have nightmares about this.", Recoome added.

"I know. It's terrifying to think of what would happen if she does turn Super Saiyan like that.", Bonyu agreed.

"We'll take care of the dragon balls! Don't you worry!", Kikono assured.

"Hah! It seems your daughter is actually putting on quite the show for us.", Cooler grinned.

"But for your sake, I hope Cauly keeps putting on a good show.", Frieza added.

Meanwhile, Cauly got up before roaring as she emitted a big green column of energy before it dissipated with Goku, Caulifla, and Kale charging toward him from the air before Goku and Cauly clashed with each other with the latter then charging toward him.

Back in the ship, Reilei looked on in horror and amazement at the same time.

"I can't believe how incredible Cauly is. That's insane.", Reilei commented.

"Yeah, but still, this isn't right. While they've treated her like a slave, only Okara was trying to raise her well like a person.", Nadea added as meanwhile, Goku and Cauly clashed with each other with the latter roaring after a few clashes.

"Poor girl. Her mother was forcing her, even if she hadn't realized yet.", Reilei spoke a bit angrily.

"Yeah.", Nadea agreed.

Meanwhile, Cauly punched Goku back in the face, pushing him back.

"Disgusting. Okara taking an innocent kid and raising her to be a cold-blooded savage...!", Reilei growled.

"You said so yourself. She didn't even realize that she was doing this. Still, though, she snapped. The girl's broken.", Nadea responded.

"I wish there was a way we could help her.", Reilei growled a bit.

Meanwhile, Cauly roared as she then powered up with her green aura becoming present.

"No...if this keeps up, Cauly could be killed...! I-I can't let that happen! Then, it'll all be over!", Okara panicked for her daughter's sake.

Meanwhile, Cauly then punched Goku up into the air before then crashing into the ground with Cauly then moving in to stomp Goku only to miss as Cauly tried numerous times, but missed just the same before Goku recovered and then tried to attack with a red energy ball only for Cauly to then stop it with her hand and then clutch Goku's hand, causing the ball to explode in smoke before tossing him out a bit, grabbing him by the leg, spinning him around in the air, and then smashing Goku against the ground severely, making the pain slow and horrible as Goku screamed in pain.

"Kakarot!", Gine shouted in panic as Bardock tensed before Cauly lifted Goku up, grabbed him by the back of his head, and roared as she then went toward a wall and smashed his head against it, scraping it against the icy wall before tossing him upward, allowing Goku to land on the icy ground weakly, barely giving any weak moans before Cauly growled and then roared, angering Caulifla as she tensed, worrying Kale.

"Caulifla...?", Kale asked before Caulifla then charged toward Cauly with a shout.

"YOU MONSTEEEEEEER!", Caulifla shouted as her aura flared up, attracting Cauly's attention before she roared as she prepared a Crush Cannon to use on her only for Cauly to grab her hand and then do the same thing she did to Goku, only after spinning her around, she smashed her against the ground in a quick and painless motion, even stopping a bit to lift her up and then give a brief glare before finishing her smash with Caulifla tensing in pain.

"Puny god...", Cauly spoke before walking away calmly.

"Caulifla! Are you okay?", Kale asked worriedly.

"Yeah... Maybe that was a mistake...", Caulifla groaned weakly before collapsing on to the ground, although still conscious.

"Hey, take it easy!", Kale urged.

"Well, well, well. It appears I might not get the opportunity to kill that monkey after all.", Frieza grinned.

"Don't count my son out yet, Frieza. He's fought tougher than this.", Bardock retorted.

"No? Then, you might want to feel Cauly's power, because if you sense it, she has barely tapped into any of her true power.", Cooler responded, making King Vegeta gasp.

"Unbelievable! I was only saying that she would be out of control because I was jealous that she was stronger than my son! But...was what I said...actually true?", King Vegeta spoke in horrible realization.

"You know what, Cooler? You're just as unspeakably evil as your brother! You've never cared about anyone but yourself, always putting innocent people in danger! But this time, you've gone too far! You've dug your own grave the moment you even brought Cauly and Okara into this!", Gohan growled.

"Really? Because after I kill you, I'm going to turn this planet and everyone on it into dust.", Cooler responded, making Pan, Bulla, and Marron gasp in horror from hearing that.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?", Okara spoke in worry.

"Fat chance, big guy!", Videl spoke.

"Huh? Videl, what are you...?", Gohan puzzled.

"Lending you a helping hand. What else?", Videl responded.

"Well, if you say so...", Gohan responded before taking off his winter coat just as Videl took off her winter coat and then both began powering up into her Pure Majin form while Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 4, much to Cooler's intrigue.

"Well, now, it's getting interesting.", Cooler grinned.

"I'm glad you're amused.", Gohan responded.

"I am. But...I would like to see the power your husband's grandfather used to destroy my brother.", Cooler smirked.

"In that case, I'm not one to disappoint, am I?", Bardock smirked before then charging in toward Cooler first.

"No, Grandpa, wait!", Gohan urged before Bardock then punched Cooler in the cheek before punching him in the chest and then kicking him back before moving in to strike only for Cooler to grab him by the fists, stopping him.

"I'm nothing like my little brother at all!", Cooler growled before sending Bardock underwater along with himself, crashing through the Ice to do so.

"Grandpa!", Gohan shouted.

"It's okay, Gohan. He'll make it.", Videl assured with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Salza's scouter noticed a different power level.

"Huh? What is this now?", Salza puzzled before he then noticed Piccolo arriving in the Ice continent.

"What? A namekian?", Salza puzzled.

Just then, Piccolo arrived near Gohan and Videl.

"Hey, Piccolo.", Gohan grinned as Piccolo arrived.

"Did I miss anything?", Piccolo asked.

"Well, you missed that, that's for sure.", Videl responded, pointing to Goku and Caulifla both smashed to the ground with Kake helping the latter as Cauly walked away.

"I think they're still alive, though.", Gohan responded before, after a few moments, Piccolo spoke to Goku.

"Goku.", Piccolo spoke, puzzling Goku.

"What's happening out there? It isn't just Frieza's power that I'm sensing.", Piccolo responded.

"_Yeah...you got that right.",_ Goku groaned telepathically as he then closed his left hand into a fist.

"Seems like you may have your hands full with this one.", Piccolo responded.

"_Yeah, he's strong!",_ Goku groaned telepathically as he coughed.

"Strong is an understatement.", Piccolo spoke.

"And what's worse, Frieza had a brother with him.", Gohan responded.

"His name is Cooler. You just missed him going after Bardock.", Videl added.

"_Well, you can at least take care of the armored squadron. You see those aliens in a different uniform? That's them. After that, you can stand by for now. We may need you. If things get out of control, I'll use Instant Transmission to go to you.", _Goku responded telepathically just as Cauly noticed that Goku was still standing as he got back up and then turned around to see him before readying herself.

"If you honestly think it'll come to that, she must be one heck of a foe.", Piccolo guessed.

"_Well, not a foe per sé, but yeah...",_ Goku responded telepathically.

"Good luck, Goku.", Piccolo responded.

"_All right, Piccolo. Gotta go.", _Goku responded telepathically.

Meanwhile, Paragus knew that something had to be done to keep Okara and Cauly safe.

"Broly!", Paragus spoke up, getting his attention.

"Huh?", Broly puzzled.

"Go help Bardock out. He may need all hands on deck. As for you and your friend, Cheelai, something has got to be done to keep Okara and Cauly safe.", Paragus responded.

"Right.", Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo nodded before the Saiyan headed out.

"Wait...did he just call his son 'Broly'?", Okara puzzled.

"I'll go as well.", King Vegeta insisted.

"What?", Tarba puzzled.

"Your majesty...", Paragus spoke.

"All this is happening because I've sent Cauly to exile for the wrong reason. A fatal mistake I have to take responsibility for.", King Vegeta responded.

_**Play Disturbed Music: "Stupify"**_

Meanwhile, Bardock was still fighting Cooler underwater as the former tried to hit him but missed as Cooler dodged the attacks before then attacking with his tail but missed before preparing to fire at Bardock only for Broly to charge in with a yell, already in his Wrathful form, before then pressing Cooler against the ground with his foot, although Cooler tried to fire his death beam eyes at Broly, who managed to dodge the lasers, which then shot out of the water above the water with Cooler then firing a blast to propel himself upward before escaping the icy water with Broly and Bardock following before Gohan, Videl, and King Vegeta arrived.

"Bardock, are you all right?", King Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking, your highness.", Bardock responded.

"Well, well, not bad. Rather impressive, actually. Frieza...yes, I can see how he had trouble with you. My brother was a pest. Truth be told, I would've killed him myself sooner or later. He was always trying to beat me, trying to prove that he was the best and he definitely had the edge with his golden form. But then, it happened. I transformed. As you know, presently, I'm in the third transformed state and I found a fourth beyond it.", Cooler stated.

"Hold on, you what?!", Bardock exclaimed.

"You, of all people, should feel privileged to be the first one to witness this form. First, you will see, then you will die!", Cooler exclaimed before then starting to transform as the water began to move around in all directions away from Cooler, who then grew taller and more buff as his torso expanded and sent out a gush wind before his feet were he next to buff out as they grew blue oval-like gem casings on each side with each shockwave causing the ice to crack apart before his head began to grow four crustacean-like spikes on his head with the gem on his head now similar to this on his feet and hands as the arms' fins grew sharper before he then lowered the arms, pressing the fins against the icy wall, cracking it as well.

"No way...!", Videl spoke in surprise.

"He's huge. And it didn't help that Cooler's power grew along with him.", Gohan commented.

"We're going to have to take turns fighting him to keep him at bay.", Broly spoke.

"Well said, Broly. A sound strategy.", King Vegeta agreed as Cooler smirked.

"Well, then...Ready to kneel?", Cooler asked before he bore his fangs and then covered his mouth with a sort of built-in mouth guard before then sending out a gust of wind and charging in.

"You're mine!", Cooler shouted before the group of four vanished, much to his bewilderment.

Then, up at the air, Bardock was the first to be crashed toward a mountain

Meanwhile, Goku tore off his orange shirt, revealing his blue undershirt before speaking to Caulifla and Kale.

"Hey. Are you two okay?", Goku asked.

"Yeah... just peachy.", Caulifla responded as she struggled to get up and barely succeeded.

"Good. If you can manage, I need you two to power up to Super Saiyan Azure. Think you can do that?", Goku asked.

"Yeah.", Kale agreed.

"Good, because as of right now, we're pulling out all the stops.", Goku responded before he, Caulifla, and Kale began powering up with a yellow aura becoming visible for the three of them as they grunted before they yelled out with their auras suddenly turning green as they shouted before Goku briefly tapped into Ultra Instinct and then back into Super Saiyan God with a green aura before it then turned blue as it did for Caulifla and Kale before the three roared while finally turning Super Saiyan Azure, leaving quite an impression on Cauly, who readied herself as she smirked a bit.

Then, the trio panted before looking up with fierce determination and then entering their stances, prompting Cauly to rush toward them and attack with Goku and Cauly clashing a bit before punching her back only to recover and attack by hitting Goku with a headbutt, grabbing his leg, and then smashing Goku into the ground only before tossing him aside and then jumping up before bashing him with her fists this time before Goku blasted Cauly up into the air with Cauly then firing her energy blasts at Goku, who went past them just fine before he and Cauly clashing with each other up until Caulifla then took over and rammed her toward the ocean waters with Goku and Kale following before Cauly then grabbed her by the neck only for Caulifla to bite her in the hand, prompting Cauly to kick her away in response before Kale then took over by grabbing her by the leg and tossing her up before firing another Resist Blast at Cauly, sending her back up into the air with Cauly crashing up into the air before Super Saiyan Azure Goku, Super Saiyan Azure Caulifla, and Super Saiyan Azure Kale ascended upwards with water droplets floating up around them before the trio noticed Cooler attacking Bardock with a smash to the wall before bashing him down ward toward the ocean before chasing him through the ocean and then proceeding to punch him to the ground only for Gohan to stop him as he held Cooler's fist back.

"Tch! It looks like we're at a standoff, monkey.", Cooler spoke.

"I don't really see it that way.", Gohan responded before vanishing as the waters begin to part back on the ground with Cooler heading up to the air before Bardock went up.

"Well...back for more, I see.", Cooler spoke.

"Not quite yet. But there is someone you should've been looking out for.", Bardock responded before, after a few moments, Cooler quickly saw it coming.

"Hello.", Cooler greeted as he apparently smacked Videl back with his backward palm strike using the back of his hand before she recovered again only for the same result to occur two more times before Videl suddenly sensed Cooler headed for Broly.

"Broly, behind you!", Videl shouted before Cooler appeared behind Broly.

"Huh?", Broly puzzled cautiously.

"So, this is what the 1st legendary Super Saiyan is supposed to be. What a laugh.", Cooler commented before Broly countered only for Cooler to vanish and reappear behind him before smashing him toward the icy ground.

"Broly!", Bardock shouted before Broly crashed and slid on the ground with Cooler quickly dashing downward and then forward before then punching Broly with his left fist and then pinning him into the icy wall, making Broly tense before Cooler then scraped him against the wall before smashing him against the ground and then pressed him downward even further before pushing him toward the ocean, which had started to seep in toward the crack where Broly is just before a big green energy barrier formed, much to Cooler's surprise before it then detonated into a green energy column with Broly not only in Super Saiyan form, but also ascending inside the column as his irises glowed bright green inside the column.

"What?! What's going on? He's different. He's changed.", Cooler spoke.

"That man... why does he look so familiar?", Okara puzzled before it hit her, thinking back on what Paragus said.

"_Wait. Could Broly...still be alive...?", _Okara thought before Broly then prepared two green energy blasts, one for each hand, before then firing them as scattered energy blasts, all of which headed right for Cooler, who had no alternative but to block the blasts with a crossguard of his arms with Broly then dashing away from his column and then following up with the eraser blow, sending Cooler back up in the air before he recovered just as Bardock turned Super Saiyan Azure and then prepared a riot javelin, with Cooler noticing, before he fired it at Cooler as a big blue energy beam, only for Cooler to go straight toward it without it affecting him.

"What?", Bardock puzzled before Cooler closed in from within the blast and then punched Bardock back before then smashing Bardock toward the icy wall and then kicked him against the wall twice with Bardock actually hanging on as Okara looked on.

"How is Bardock withstanding all this? Could that be how he was able to kill Frieza a long time ago?", Okara puzzled.

Meanwhile, Bardock recovered and smirked.

"You know, admittedly, I'm surprised you could actually survive that attack. I'll give you that.", Bardock grinned before it changed into that of serious determination.

"But don't think I'm out just yet.", Bardock finished before then yelling out as his aura then pushed Cooler back with Bardock then punching and kicking Cooler before kicking him back.

"Now, your highness!", Bardock shouted.

"With pleasure!", King Vegeta responded before then firing his Orca Blaster at Cooler, who looked on in surprise before it detonated, leaving behind a trail of smoke before it eventually cleared, showing that while Cooler did survive, he was shown to have taken major damage at least as he groaned before laughing weakly.

"Now, I know why my brother was killed. I love it. You're too much!", Cooler smirked before a big green energy blast was shown in midair, puzzling the group before it was shown that Cauly was the one who made it as she yelled out before then launching it toward Goku, Caulifla, and Kale, who were barely able to catch the blast before it pushed down on them, causing a shockwave before Paragus shouted to Broly.

"Broly! Forget about Cooler for now! Go save your mother!", Paragus shouted before Broly nodded and then charged forward just as meanwhile, Frieza created a barrier before Okara was blown away by the shockwave only for Broly to arrive just in time to save her before jumping off just as the blast then eventually disappeared before then causing the icy ground to crack apart and explode, causing the water to gush out from the cracks before the Ice continent was now reduced to a glacier with a big pond with Goku, Caulifla, and Kale punching the ice off of them, surprising and impressing Cauly, who then gave a slight grin before dashing toward the trio, who powered back up in anticipation as their auras became visible.

_**End Disturbed Music: "Stupify"**_

**A/N: Looks like things are starting to get more intense from here on out. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Now, this is where Cauly's fight takes a terrifying turn for the worse, although it is a bit bittersweet at best. :)**

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 13: A Pulsing Anger**

Meanwhile, Broly and Paragus checked on Okara.

"Are you alright, Mother?", Broly asked.

"Broly... my son... Is that really you...?", Okara asked.

"It is him, my love. And I'm here too.", Paragus assured as he stepped forward.

"Paragus..., you're alive. Thank goodness.", Okara grinned before looking to see Cauly and Goku, Kale, and Caulifla fighting each other and grew sad from the sight.

"What have I done...?", Okara asked shamefully.

"You couldn't have known that this would happen; it's not your fault.", Paragus assured.

"No... It is my fault... What...King Vegeta said...might...might actually have been the truth. Cauly's a danger to us all...", Okara spoke before passing out.

"Mother!", Broly exclaimed before Paragus checked for her pulse and found it.

"Don't worry, son. She's alive, but she's just unconscious.", Paragus assured before looking back at Cauly's fight and tending a bit.

"Frieza and Cooler...they did this to our family, turning us against each other and tearing us apart...", Paragus growled just as Broly noticed Frieza and Cooler watching with the latter catching up.

"It looks like they're up to something... But what could it be?", Broly asked.

Meanwhile, Cauly clashed with the trio before they then pressed their hands against Cauly and sent her back with three blasts, one from each of the three fighters before Cauly screamed before crashing into the icy mountain.

"This doesn't look good. Do you think she's really finished this time, brother?", Frieza asked.

"It would appear so.", Cooler responded.

"Oh dear. It certainly isn't helping that the poor woman was killed in the process. what an absolute shame, indeed.", Frieza commented.

"But a shame we can use to our advantage.", Cooler assured.

"Oh, really?", Frieza smirked.

"Goku!", Krillin shouted as it showed a flashback the time he killed Krillin, inadvertently causing Goku to go Super Saiyan before flashing back to reality.

"Shall we put her to a little test, brother?", Frieza asked.

"By all means.", Cooler responded before Frieza then stepped forward a bit and then cleared his throat before shouting.

"CAULY, LOOK! ITS SUCH A TRAGEDY! DO YOU HEAR ME?", Frieza shouted, abruptly halting the fight before Cauly then looked back at Frieza and grunted in confusion.

"IT'S YOUR MOTHER! SHE WAS KILLED BY A STRAY ENERGY BLAST!", Frieza shouted before Cauly looked around and could no longer sense her energy, earning her horrified gasp as her vision started to blur out.

_**Play Pantera Music: "10's"**_

Then, Cauly began to tear up while clutching her head before her green aura emerged and then screamed loudly in sadness, pushing Goku, Caulifla, and Kale back with a shockwave as they landed back on the ground.

"Darn it!", Goku growled a bit before Cauly started to sob loudly over the fact that her mother was apparently killed by a stray energy blast, and even screamed loudly as well, causing the aura to expand and cause the water to be violently pushed upward from all directions above the pond before then changing the background to a darker one, a dark purple one, and a light purple one with each ring that grows.

"Whoa! What the heck is going on?!", Pan exclaimed.

"It's that woman! I think she's going to transform!", Bulla responded.

"Transform?! Transform into what?!", Marron shouted as the earth quaked.

"I think she's turning into a Super Saiyan!", Bulla guessed.

"Well, it certainly isn't any Super Saiyan I've ever seen before! And why now?!", Pan asked.

"It might be because her mother is gone. After all, Frieza said that she was killed.", Bulla guessed.

Meanwhile, Cauly screamed loudly as she was even shedding tears before her eyes started to glow bright red before her irises and pupils started to crack apart before then shattering like glass, leaving nothing but completely red eyes before a barrier formed, worrying Goku, Caulifla, and Kale before the barrier exploded into a column the way it happened with Broly during the earlier fight with Cooler, except this time, Cauly's eyes are blank and glowing red as she ascended upwards with Goku, Caulifla, and Kale entering their stances with caution before Cauly then screamed in sadness and rage over her mother's alleged death, causing the column to become unstable before it then began transforming into a facsimile of a Great Ape with its exact size and shape only it was glowing green with red eyes before it roared loudly, causing the icy ground to break apart and the waters to travel faster.

"What the heck is that thing?!", Caulifla exclaimed.

"I think that's a Great Ape! The very monster that Saiyans in our universe turn into whenever they look at the full moon!", Goku responded as the Great Ape roared viciously again.

"They what?!", Kale exclaimed.

"It's a good thing it doesn't happen in our universe, then!", Caulifla commented.

"It's horrible how it happened.", Pan commented.

"I know. Her own mother... I can't bear the thought of that happening to my own mother.", Marron agreed.

"She must've really loved her mother if it's torn her up that badly.", Bulla stated.

"Yes, there it is!", Frieza grinned.

"Show us your power!", Cooler added before the ape roared loudly again before showing Jiren ceasing his meditation with a gasp, puzzling Vermoud, Top, and Dyspo.

"Something the matter, Jiren?", Top asked.

"That chaotic energy...it suddenly erupted into something terrifying.", Jiren responded.

"It what? Hold up. I can sense that energy, now that you mention it.", Dyspo spoke.

"Sounds like something that needs to be contained.", Vermoud guessed.

"Yes. And quickly.", Jiren responded before he, Top, and Dyspo took off for the source as Vermoud looked on with caution on his face.

Meanwhile, Cauly gave a slight scream before glaring at Goku and the others, who gave cautious looks of determination.

Then, Cauly gave an angry roar before the Ape roared as well while preparing a green energy sphere through its mouth causing the background to change from dark blue to purple, to a darker shade of the normal background before it then roared while firing the blast as a beam on the ground straight toward Goku, Caulifla, and Kale as it ascended upwards, forcing the trio to escape from the blast which then dissipated before the Ape then stood still while giving a soft growl as Cauly left the Ape and then went after them.

"What a lovely sight.", Frieza spoke.

"Indeed, Frieza. That is most certainly the anger that we wanted to see.", Cooler agreed as meanwhile, Cabba was aghast over what happened.

"That power...it's almost terrifying to think of.", Cabba commented just before Vegeta tensed and then shouted.

"What the heck are you waiting for, Kakarot?! Stop dawdling!", Vegeta shouted before he and Cabba took off to join the others.

"Broly, you better go help them out. I'll look after your mother in the meantime until she recovers.", Paragus urged.

"Right.", Broly nodded before heading out to catch up to Goku and the others.

"Are you two okay?!", Cabba asked.

"Are you kidding?! Her power isn't just crazy, it's terrifying! And I like it!", Caulifla smirked with a grin in response, puzzling Kale.

"It's not her fault. If she hadn't lost control before, she certainly had now.", Broly responded.

"It's pretty obvious you're not going to defeat her by yourself!", Vegeta spoke to Goku.

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right.", Goku agreed before both Cabba and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Azure with all 6 now fighting Cauly by punching her in the back only for her to retaliate by forging a green every blast and then firing but missed with the 6 Saiyans taking turns landing hits on Cauly only for her to launch Goku upwards before Vegeta and Cabba clashed with Cauly before she then took in all of her energy in a ring before then setting it off as it shot out scattering green energy blasts everywhere, forcing the Saiyans back with Cauly then launching her blasts at them as they dodged the blasts across the ice.

"Let's go, Vegeta!", Goku urged.

"I'm way ahead of you!", Vegeta responded before they dodged more if her blasts only for Caulifla to take notice of Pan, Bulla, and Marron.

"Huh? Hey! Look who's joined the party!", Caulifla shouted.

"Oh, dear.", Kale spoke worriedly.

"Uh, master?", Cabba spoke before Vegeta then took notice of where everyone was looking and went wide eyed before shouting.

"BULLA, WHAT ARE AND YOUR FRIENDS DOING HERE?! WE TOLD YOU TO STAY ON THE ISLAND!", Vegeta shouted.

"PAN, MARRON, BULLA, WHY ARE YOU GUYS OUT HERE?! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!", Goku added in worry.

"THERE'S NO TIME!", the three girls shouted before all three began preparing their best moves.

"FINAL...", Bulla began while preparing her Final Flash.

"DESTRUCTO...", Marron shouted while preparing her Destructo Disc.

"KAMEHAME...", Pan began while preparing her Kamehameha.

"HAAAAA!", the girls shouted while firing their attacks only for Cauly to prepare two green energy orbs and then charging toward the combined blasts before pushing it away and heading towards the icy wall, causing the water to erupt from the pond before splashing down as she was now chasing after Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba, allowing Pan, Bulla, and Marron to slip away just as they led her onto Frieza and Cooler.

"Have fun, you two!", Goku shouted as the Saiyans cleared away with Cauly now in front of the two arcosians.

"What are you doing?! I am the mighty Lord Frieza!", Frieza shouted.

"And I am Cooler! Have you forgotten that we are your masters?!", Cooler added just as Cauly, in her anger, ignored their pleas and gave a brief roar as her eyes flashed bright red before a green energy orb was charged just as Cauly pressed her chest against them and then blasted Frieza and Cooler away before punching them without any mercy, buying Goku, Vegeta and the others to make their hasty egress.

"Vegeta, quick! Come with me! You too, guys!", Goku urged as he grabbed Vegeta's hand.

"Right!", Broly, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale understood as they grabbed onto Vegeta's shoulders.

"Huh? What for?", Vegeta puzzled before vanishing via Instant Transmission.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was just fighting the armored squadron.

"It's all over for you, Namek! You just bought yourself a one-way ticket to Otherworld!", Dore discouraged.

"Not likely. I've seen the way you fight.", Piccolo responded as he took the turban off.

"I'm going to rip you apart!", Dore shouted before dashing toward Piccolo and then hit, only to discover that Piccolo just vanished with his fist only going through Piccolo's cape, surprising Dore.

"Where'd he go?!", Dore puzzled before Piccolo reappeared and then smashed him downward with Piccolo then fighting Neize next just as Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale reappeared in midair.

"Perfect timing.", Vegeta commented.

"Hey, what in the name of the multiverse is going on?!", Piccolo shouted as he was fighting Neize.

"We'll explain once things settle down.", Broly assured as Dore recovered and looked up.

"Oh, yeah?! That's what you think!", Dore shouted before flying up towards the others.

Meanwhile, Piccolo dodged Neize's attacks while taking notice of Dore before firing a blast at Neize, only for his head to retract away from the blast in the nick of time before it popped back out.

"Ha! You missed me.", Neize spoke.

"Heh. That wasn't for you.", Piccolo smirked.

"Huh?", Neize puzzled before realizing it was headed toward Dore.

"He was aiming for Dore, idiot!", Salza reprimanded before Piccolo then kicked Neize away just as Dore noticed the blast now headed for him as he tried to avoid it.

"Stop following me!", Dore shouted just before Piccolo got some space from Neize and Salza before then moving the blast toward Dore, who tried to hold it back.

"Darn it! I...can't...!", Dore grunted before he screamed as the blast overwhelmed and disintegrated him.

"Dore... You're dead!", Neize shouted before preparing purple electricity orbs from his hands and then focusing on the right moment as Piccolo was now fighting Salza, who moved away, allowing Neize to fire at Piccolo, paralyzing him.

"Excellent, Neize.", Salza grinned.

"Piccolo, no!", Goku shouted.

"Finish him off.", Salza spoke to Neize.

"I bet you're feeling pretty stupid right about now. Deep-fried Namek. How I love it.", Neize grinned, before Piccolo only grinned before then taking Neize's electricity field and using it against him, quickly cooking him alive as he screamed.

"What the?!", Salza puzzled in surprise.

After that, Neize groaned as Piccolo let go of him before he then kicked and punched Salza back only for him to retaliate by firing energy beams at Piccolo but missed as he dodged them before Salza went into the forest with Piccolo chasing after him.

"No way!", Salza exclaimed before firing at Piccolo, triggering an explosion, believing that finished the job as he laughed until he noticed Piccolo's arm stretching toward him.

"What the heck is that?", Salza puzzled before jumping off as the arm broke through a tree.

Then, Salza dodged the arm numerous times before Piccolo jumped up and then retracted his arms back just as Salza landed on a tree branch and then prepared an energy blade before charging forward and then lunging toward Piccolo and managed to hit, but only by Piccolo's shirt, puzzling him before Salza laughed and then lunged again, leaving Piccolo no other choice but to dodge the attacks, which cut several trees before Piccolo was backed into a corner.

"The party's over, Namek!", Salza spoke before then moving in to slice him downward only for Piccolo to stop him, causing the energy blade to cease.

"Who are you?", Salza asked before Piccolo kicked him upward and then followed him in the air before replying.

"My name is Piccolo. You should've never come to this planet.", Piccolo responded.

"Leave him to me.", Broly responded, puzzling Salza before Broly then prepared a green energy blast and then firing it at Salza, who tried to hold it back only for the blast to careen him away from the area and straight toward what used to be the Ice continent before it crashed Salza into the ground and exploded.

_**End Pantera Music: "10's"**_

"All right. Now, we'll explain.", Broly responded.

Back at the Ice continent, Frieza and Cooler were mercilessly getting pummeled by the vicious Super Saiyan as she beat them to the icy wall repeatedly before it broke apart before Frieza and Cooler roared while getting coated in a golden light, pushing Cauly back before the Super Saiyan looked up in surprise.

"You dare make me exert myself...to put effort into a fight?", Frieza began as he and Cooler, now in their golden forms stepped forward.

"You dare force me to take extreme measures?!", Cooler added.

"Then we will teach you a lesson.", Frieza added.

"Behold! This is Golden Frieza and Golden Cooler! The last you will ever see!", Cooler finished as he and Frieza charged toward Cauly.

Meanwhile, the events were explained.

"Got any senzu beans, Piccolo?", Goku asked.

"No luck, Goku. I'm out.", Piccolo responded.

"Ah, darn it.", Caulifla sighed.

"What now?", Kale asked before Goku then came up with a certain idea.

"Hey, Vegeta. Do you know the fusion technique?", Goku asked, quickly reminding Vegeta of the last time they fused, which was up against Kanba at first, and then Mechikabura in the end.

"Wait, do you mean do an absurd dance and join together?", Vegeta asked.

"Uh-Huh. You know, 'fu-sion, Ha!', okay?", Goku asked.

"Seriously? There's a fusion technique without any earrings?", Caulifla asked.

"I want to try that.", Kale spoke in awe.

"How long does it last for?", Cabba asked.

"Well, it's only going to last for 30 minutes by itself. Plus, we joined together before with the potara earrings. Same as you two.", Goku responded.

"Really?", Caulifla puzzled.

"Yeah, but we don't have any of those now. So, fusion's the only chance we have to beat her.", Goku stated.

"I hate to take sides, Master, but he may be right. Besides, Pan, Bulla, and Marron are out there. Who knows what could happen to them while we're here?", Cabba agreed, making Vegeta tense a bit before calming down.

"All right. If there's no other choice...Piccolo! Hurry up and teach it to them!", Vegeta urged.

Back in the Ice continent, Cauly was still punching Frieza and Cooler back, not to mention pummeling them and sending them crashing down as they screamed.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta then went into their poses.

"Fu...sion! Ha!", Goku and Vegeta spoke before they successfully fused as they touched fingers and became enveloped in a blue and orange column of light before the column exploded and then exploded a bit before the light shed off quickly, revealing Gogeta in their place before he spoke.

"And that, kids, is how fusion works. So, why don't you two try practicing and see if you can get it right.", Gogeta grinned.

"Seriously? That's fusion?", Caulifla puzzled before then starting to laugh, although she tried to hold it back but failed as she laughed loudly as a result.

"Are you kidding me?! The dance looked totally ridiculous!", Caulifla laughed loudly before then taking her deep breath and then sighing while calming down.

"Sorry, but there is no way I will ever do that dance. So, Kale and I are just gonna use these Potara Earrings.", Caulifla refused.

"I thought the dance looked great.", Kale commented.

"Whatever you do, I think you two better hurry. There isn't much time left.", Cabba urged.

Back in the Ice continent, Cooler prepared a supernova.

"I'll destroy this planet! Die!", Cooler shouted while launching it toward Cauly only for it to quickly be destroyed by her anger shout, disintegrating it into sparkling stars.

"What?!", Cooler exclaimed before Cauly roared as she then punched Frieza and Cooler toward the icy wall before she began to cradle her head as if she was getting an ache while preparing a green energy beam from her mouth.

"What in the...?", Frieza puzzled before Cauly roared with the great ape's roar mixed in with hers as her eyes flowed bright red before firing a fatal attack toward them.

"No! This can't be!", Cooler shouted before the blast hit them and the wall before exploding into a big green dome.

Meanwhile, Caulifla and Kale were now in the process of fusing together as the put the earrings on before the two suddenly moved closer toward each other and then became enveloped in a bright blue column of light before the column exploded and then exploded a bit before the light shed off quickly, revealing Kefla in their place.

"Hm. Guess who's back?", Kefla grinned.

"Oh, sure if you wanna do it the easy way. But you can do you, I guess.", Gogeta grinned.

"It's about time! Now, get out there and defeat her.", Piccolo urged.

"All right. Will do.", Kefla grinned before she, Cabba, and Gogeta held hands with both of them vanishing.

**A/N: So, how about it? Give it up for Kefla, people! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As you can see, this is where Gogeta, Broly, and Kefla confront Cauly to put a stop to her rampage. :)**

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 14: The Strongest VS. The Strongest**

Back at the Ice continent, Cauly roared with the great ape's roar mixed in as her aura powered back up with both Frieza and Cooler struggling to recover.

"Blasted Saiyan pest...! I should've exterminated you when I had the chance...!", Cooler panted while Frieza growled before chuckling a bit.

"Look at this, your battle power is astonishing.", Frieza spoke before Cauly then dashed toward Bulma, Kakunsa, Roas, and Ribrianne.

"Hit the deck!", Bulma shouted before the group moved away from Cauly while Ribrianne got punched in the face before she comically bounced off the wall and recovered just as Jiren, Top, and Dyspo arrived, attracting Cauly's attention.

"Your fight's with us now.", Jiren spoke before Cauly gave a slight roar and then went after Jiren, who then started clashing with her just before Gogeta, Kefla, Cabba, and Broly reappeared.

"Who do you think you are?", Frieza asked.

"Hmph. We are Gogeta and they are Kefla. Like Caulifla and Kale, Kakarot and Vegeta have merged together to take Cauly down.", Gogeta spoke.

"You've what?", Cooler puzzled.

"We fused. Sheesh. What do you have? Rocks in your ears or something?", Kefla asked.

"One of you were dead a long time, so neither of you would know about this technique. Out two strengths aren't just added together, they're significantly magnified.", Gogeta explained.

"What? Not fair!", Frieza exclaimed.

"Nothing is ever fair, Frieza. Why should it be?", Broly responded.

"You two stay right there, Frieza. We'll deal with you later.", Gogeta spoke before Kefla, Cabba, and Broly held onto Gogeta before they vanished.

Meanwhile, Jiren was starting to lose ground as Cauly proved stronger before then pressing an energy blast at Jiren's chest and then launching him upward.

"Jiren! Justice Flash!", Top shouted while firing at Cauly only for the blasts to have no effect before Cauly then dashed toward him and then blasted him back with a chest thrust.

"Hey! No one takes out my friends like that and gets away! Hear me?!", Dyspo shouted before entering Super Hyper Speed Mode and then charging toward Cauly only for her to grab him by the leg and spin him around before tossing him back with Cauly then preparing another energy blast from her mouth as her eyes flowed bright red again before firing and lurching it up at Dyspo and then heading out to attack someone else only for that someone else to be Whis, Vados, and Margarita as they dodged her attacks without any ire.

"Hm. That was a close call.", Whis grinned.

"Honestly, have you no sense of decency?", Vados playfully asked before Cauly then tried again only to miss just as Gogeta, Broly, Cabba, and Kefla appeared in front of Whis.

_**Play Disturbed Music: "Hell"**_

"Oh, my.", Whis spoke in surprise.

"Did you two fuse with the earrings?", Vados asked.

"Heck yeah, we did.", Kefla responded.

"Don't worry. We'll handle this from now on, Whis.", Gogeta assured before Cauly then turned to notice them.

"Well, would you look at that? Seems like you two can work together.", Whis grinned before showing Top and Dyspo recovering.

"Hey, Top. Gogeta and Broly came back.", Dyspo spoke.

"And so did Kefla.", Top added.

"True... but in any case, she has the same potential as back from the Tournament, if not more than that.", Jiren responded.

"They did the fusion thing.", Bulma grinned.

"They what?", Paragus puzzled.

"Wow. Dad and Vegeta fused? I need to keep my guard up if I ever gave them.", Gohan spoke on surprise.

"It looks like Caulifla and Kale fused, too, but with the potara like last time.", Videl stated.

"Hey, Broly! Go give her what for, got it?!", Kakunsa cheered as Roas helped Ribrianne back up, puzzling Broly before he nodded.

"Right.", Broly nodded.

"Whoa. First, Grandpa and Vegeta fused, and now Caulifla and Kale, too?", Pan asked.

"I wanna learn something like that.", Bulla added.

"Maybe we will, assuming we can live through our punishments...", Marron commented as Broly, Gogeta, and Kefla entered their poses before Cauly growled.

"Go!", Gogeta spoke before he, Broly, and Kefla went up in the air with Cauly following them afterwards.

After that, as soon as they were in midair, both fighters began dashing away as Cauly dashed after them and fired multiple heatseeking energy blasts from her hands as Gogeta, Broly, and Kalefla dodged them as best they could, although they were successful. Then, Cauly roared as she fired again with the trio dodging them again like it was second nature for them before Cauly roared again and launched a sort of last assault, only for Gogeta to deflect them this time.

"Now, it's our turn.", Gogeta spoke.

"Same for me.", Kefla agreed before she and Gogeta bellowed while then undergoing a transformation into Super Saiyan just as Cauly closed in on them before they successfully transformed only for Cauly to punch them, and Broly, back before the latter then retaliated with a hit of his own, knocking her back before Cauly then tried to hit him back, leading to equal impact against each other two times before Gogeta, who took over for the moment, and Cauly began clashing punches and kicks with each other until Cauly then finally struck Gogeta, who then struck back in retaliation with an uppercut slash, only for Cauly to shake her head a bit to recover her focus. Then, just as Cauly prepared to punch Gogeta, he only slipped up just enough to be able to elbow her in the chest before then swinging a kick across her face, causing Cauly crash onto the ice, causing it to go up on the air with Gogeta, Broly, and Kefla then preparing their scattering energy attacks before firing them at Cauly, who got back up cautiously and responded with a short, cautious growl before the scattering blasts connected, pelting her with one blast after another as Cauly began to double back with every attack dealt to her while Gogeta, Broly, and Kefla yelled out while firing.

Then, Cauly gave a fierce growl as her blank eyes briefly glowed red, before she then created an energy barrier to guard against them for a while before charging toward the three Saiyans, causing the barrier to break apart in the process, and then continued the fight as they then both vanished and reappeared repeatedly as Gogeta and Cauly roared before they continued vanishing and reappearing as they practically went around the continent as Broly turned to Kefla.

"Come on. He might still need help.", Broly suggested.

"Right!", Kefla agreed before they moved closer to where Gogeta is as he and Cauly engaged in a clash again with Cauly missing Gogeta afterwards before the fused warrior tried to hit Cauly, who dodged the first punch before he struck back against the Saiyan with a kick, this time to the right cheek before Cauly then tried to hit him only to push each other back and then go after him, only to miss before Gogeta countered, although Cauly managed to guard against the kick with his arm before they then bellowed as they prepared their blast attacks with Gogeta firing a Kamehameha while Cauly prepared a Gigantic Omegastorm before she fired it at Gogeta's Kamehameha, inadvertently causing a split between dimensions like back at the Tournament of Power.

"Huh? What the...?", Gogeta puzzled before Cauly took advantage of his puzzlement and then struck a hit on Gogeta a few times before Gogeta quickly struck back twice as hard with twice the amount of hits before kicking Cauly back, prompting her to transform as her green aura erupted and then became wild as a brief white flash washed over Cauly, whose blank eyes glowed red for a moment before Cauly then roared as she then went into her Full Power state while her body armor broke off from her chest, now shown to have a black crop top, into pieces.

Then, Broly charged toward Cauly and struck a hit on Cauly's cheek only for it to be ineffective before Cauly struck him in the gut and then kicked him back straight towards an apparent wall as it broke apart before Cauly quickly charged toward her and then pushed her back even further, causing more of the wall to be broken and then struck him back before she recovered. Then, Broly transformed the way Cauly did, but more quickly as Gogeta and Kefla both turned Super Saiyan Azure before all three then lunged at Cauly with Gogeta punching her in the left cheek, Broly doing an uppercut and then Kalefla kicking her back before Kalefla then punched Cauly twice before kicking her. Then, Cauly fired an energy blast from her mouth as it only struck the dimensional catwalk as Gogeta, Broly, and Kefla dodged it before the blast then exploded into a sort of dome, which was green on the outside and black on the inside before Cauly fired more from her mouth only for the trio to move away from the blasts before then firing another scattering energy team attack as they roared only for Cauly to avoid the beam before she and the powered-up trio dashed toward each other and clashed fists against each other, causing the Dimensional Split to disappear while Gogeta, Broly, Kefla, and Cauly were both pushed back as the Ice continent went back to normal from before it occurred, except it was snowing this time, with Cauly being forced backward before then ferociously growling at Gogeta, Broly, and Kefla, who then gave determined looks as Gogeta and Kefla grinned.

Meanwhile, Reilei and Nadea rushed outside with the dragon balls just as Okara woke back up and noticed them.

"If they keep fighting, Cauly's gonna be killed!", Nadea shouted.

"What?", Paragus asked worriedly.

"No... This is all my fault... It's my fault Cauly's this way. In her heart, Cauly's just a confused girl.", Okara spoke in shame.

"I know. We can't sit around and let her die, and we won't. She's a pure kind-hearted Saiyan whose only friend in the universe was an animal. We can't let this be her end.", Reilei tensed before Cheelai spoke up.

"And we won't. We'll save her.", Cheelai assured.

"What? Cheelai, What are you...?", Reilei puzzled.

"We're here to help you make this right.", Cheelai responded.

"Yeah, you tell him, sister.", Lemo agreed, surprising Reilei a bit before he became determined.

"All right. You two and Okara are coming with us. Come on, Nadea! We don't have much time!", Reilei urged as they took off.

"Are you sure you can get by like this, my love? You haven't even recovered yet.", Paragus asked.

"I'm sure. I need to make things right. Somehow.", Okara responded.

Meanwhile, Cauly stomped toward Gogeta and the others and then tried to hit them, but missed before creating a green energy orb and proceeded to fire at them only for Gogeta to reflect the orb before then returning it back to Cauly, causing it to hit her with Cauly then swiping the smoke away with a yell only to get kicked by Gogeta in the left cheek with both Gogeta and Kefla both running toward her with blue and green energy orbs before Cauly then moved her head up to face the sky before firing a green energy beam at the ground, but not before moving her head around with the beam showing her silhouette with glowing red demon eyes, moving her back a bit in the process before Broly quickly caught up with Gogeta and Kefla before the trio jumped up with Gogeta and Kefla then landing on the ground first before firing their energy blasts at Cauly by the back just as she turned around to notice them before they connected with Broly then preparing green energy orbs.

"Forgive me...", Broly spoke fondly before then firing them at Cauly, dealing considerate damage to her before Gogeta decided to finish with his Stardust Breaker while Kalefla decided to do so as well, but with Blaster Balls before they fired the balls at Cauly, causing a rainbow-like light to erupt as Cauly screamed before it detonated as the trio looked on.

_**End Disturbed Music: "Hell"**_

Meanwhile, Shenron was being summoned, causing the sky to turn dark before Shenron appeared, much to Frieza and Cooler's dismay.

"What? No!", Frieza exclaimed.

"Why now?!", Cooler exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Pan, Bulla, and Marron took notice of Reilei and Okara holding Kikono at gunpoint with Okara present as well as Cheelai, Lemo, and Nadea.

"Hey, look. O'Hara's alove!", Marron spoke up.

"What? But how? And more importantly, what do you think that guy is doing?", Pan asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good.", Bulla responded.

"Well, let's find out if it's good or not. After all, it kinda looks like he and Okara are holding their buddy at gunpoint.", Marron suggested.

"I shall grant you any one wish that is within my power.", Shenron spoke after being summoned.

"Okay, what do we say next? Hurry up with it.", Reilei urged with Kikono growing hesitant.

"Fine, then. We'll shoot!", Okara threatened.

"No, no! Please don't! I'll read it now! It says, 'just say whatever you want to wish for'.", Kikono spoke panickedly.

"That's all? I thought it'd be harder.", Reilei spoke in surprise.

"That's what I thought, too, but after the last time the dragon was summoned, I knew right away how easy it is.", Cheelai grinned.

"All right, listen up, dragon.", Reilei began before Pan, Bulla, and Marron popped up.

"I don't think so buddy.", Pan discouraged.

"Who the heck are you kids?", Reilei asked.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that we won't let you have the wish.", Bulla responded.

"Yeah, we won't let Frieza get whatever he wants.", Marron added.

"What are you talking about?", Okara puzzled.

"The wish! We won't let Frieza get his wish.", Pan replied.

"I'm not using the wish for him. I'm using it to save my friend.", Reilei responded.

"And who's your friend?", Marron asked.

"Cauly.", Reilei responded.

Meanwhile, Cauly was growling as her green aura began building up before it exploded as she roared before Cauly then dashed toward Gogeta, Kefla, and Broly the first of which jumped up and then kicked against Cauly, who blocked before Gogeta then kicked her backward with Cauly then firing an energy blast from her palm as she shouted with Gogeta, Broly, and Kefla dodging the blast before Gogeta started the assault off by punching her in the cheek, prompting Cauly to recover and fire multiple blasts with comet trails but missed before Kalefla then punched and kicked Cauly back and even dashed toward her before repeating and then finished up by striking Cauly in the chest with her green energy-encased fist, making Cauly double back a bit before she, Gogeta, and Broly powered up with their auras blending well in color before then dashing toward Cauly, who attempted to stop them in their tracks with a punch only for them to punch as well, causing the ice to split apart, causing water to erupt and splash as Cauly slid back with Broly dashing toward Cauly before striking her, making her double back before Kefla punched Cauly back with Gogeta catching up and delivered the final blow of the assault, trapping Cauly in a blue aura before Gogeta then crossed his arms a bit, stretched them out and then raised them in the air with a shout, causing the aura trapping Cauly to take on the trigger before exploding with Whis, Vados, Margarita, Bulma, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, and the others watching.

"How truly magnificent.", Whis grinned.

"Noble sirs, I think this battle is coming to a rousing finale.", Margarita grinned as Gogeta, Kefla, and Broly prepared to deal the critical blow.

"I agree.", Whis agreed with a grin before Gogeta began preparing a Kamehameha while Kefla began preparing numerous red orbs around each palm before then turning them into rotating energy discs as Cauly struggled to recover while Broly began preparing a green energy blast with his right hand.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...", Gogeta began before Cauly was barely able to stand up, confused over what's going on as her yellow-orange irises became visible once more, worrying Broly a bit as he gasped before he, Gogeta, and Kefla then fired their combined blasts with Broly a bit more hesitant as the blasts combined and headed right for Cauly as she panicked.

"Save Cauly! And send her back to the planet she grew up on! Please, Dragon!", Reilei shouted before Cauly suddenly vanished before the blasts could hit her and only zoomed by unfazed before it dissipated.

"Huh?", Gogeta puzzled.

"Where'd she go?", Kefla puzzled.

Then, Broly saw the answer for himself and grinned in relief.

"See for yourself.", Broly grinned, puzzling Gogeta and Kefla before they noticed a red light and a yellow circle before it left earth and then headed for Vampa with the light turning out to be Cauly, now back in her normal form with her eyes back to a normal black as she grew puzzled over what just happened before then showing Shenron back on Earth.

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell.", Shenron spoke before he went back into the dragon balls, which then started to float in the sky before scattering with the sky then turning back to a normal grey as it snowed with Gogeta and Kefla smirking as the former then tossed out a bit of his blue energy with his right hand while Broly smiled in relief before a ship hit out with Nadea inside before she shouted.

"Quick, get in, Reilei!", Nadea urged as the ship touched down and opened a door.

"You sure you wanna head back?", Cheelai asked.

"I won't be going alone. Okara wanted to come along, too. To keep an eye on Okara and keep her safe. To think that those kids actually wanted to help...", Reilei responded.

"Well, we're just glad that you and your friend didn't turn out to be evil.", Pan grinned.

"Yeah. We hope to see you guys again soon.", Bulla grinned.

"Yeah. You know what? You, too.", Reilei grinned.

"I am very sorry for the trouble we caused.", Okara apologized.

"It's okay. It really wasn't your fault.", Bulla assured.

"Hope you take great care of her.", Marron grinned.

"You know what? Maybe I will.", Okara grinned before she and Reilei hopped aboard the ship.

"See ya.", Reilei spoke as he waved as Kikono looked on in shock before the ship closed and headed out, much to Cooler and Frieza's anger before they both prepared death beans only for Gogeta to stop Frieza while Kefla stopped Cooler.

"Not so fast.", Gogeta spoke.

"Not even on your worst day.", Kefla added with a chuckle, angering Cooler as he growled before he and Frieza took deep breaths and calmed down with both dropping out of their golden forms.

"You win this time...", Cooler began.

"But we'll be back for this planet one day.", Frieza added before both arcosians took off with Gogeta and Kefla looking on with slight chuckles.

Later, the whole group were heading back home from the Ice continent, even Pan, Bulla, and Marron as Goku and Vegeta already defused back to normal as did Caulifla and Kale.

"Alright, we did it!", Pan cheered.

"That was incredible! It was like the Tournament of Power cranked up to 11!", Bulla commented.

"Uh, girls? I think it's a little too early to be celebrating.", Marron responded.

"She's absolutely right, young lady. You are in so much trouble!", Vegeta spoke angrily.

"Ah, man! I thought we avoided this because we helped!", Bulla groaned.

"That's not the point, Bulla. We told you girls to stay on the island, but you deliberately disobeyed us.", Bulma rebuked.

"Aunt Bulma, it's not completely her fault. That was all Pan's idea.", Marron responded, making Pan widen her eyes in surprise.

"HEY!", Pan exclaimed.

"Is this true, Pan?", Videl asked.

"Was this actually your plan?", Gohan added.

"Yeah. It was, but Bulla went along with it and so did Marron!", Pan responded.

"Actually, I was trying to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. So I followed to keep them out of trouble.", Marron explained.

"So, Pan. What do you think your punishment should be?", Videl asked.

"Going home and thinking about my actions?", Pan suggested nervously.

"Oh, really? What if we were to ground you girls instead?", Vegeta smirked, making Bulla panic a bit before she protested.

"No, I think Pan's punishment is much better.", Bulla spoke after gulping nervously.

"Well, young lady, if that's what you think..., then your grounded for a month!", Vegeta scolded.

"WHAT?!", Bulla exclaimed.

"And Pan, your grounded for _3_ months!", Videl added.

"WHAT!?", Pan exclaimed while screaming.

"As for you, Marron, we'll be calling your parents and telling them what you did. They'll know what to do with you.", Bulma stated.

"Well, it's okay Aunt Bulma. If I had to guess, I'd say that because I tried to stop them, I'll probably at least get grounded for a week, anyway.", Marron understood with a grin.

"OH, COME ON!", Pan and Bulla shouted in frustration.

"Well, let this be a lesson, Broly. Never go against your parents' wishes unless you had a very good reason.", Paragus spoke.

"I'll try and remember that, Father.", Broly grinned in response.

**A/N: So, what'd you think of the fight? Pretty cool, huh? As for Pan, Bulla, and Marron getting punished like that, they kinda had that coming the moment they snuck onto the ship, although the duration of the punishments varied for each girl depending on the severity of each of the girls' actions, so you can see how that happened. But don't worry, their punishments will be lifted soon enough.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And there we have it. The final chapter of the story. Hope you all enjoyed it. Well, apart from a slight loophole in Chapter 11, but it will be corrected sometime in the morning. Anywho, enjoy. :)**

**Dragon Ball Super: Cauly**

**Chapter 15: Three Days Later**

Three days passed since recent events in Earth.

"Sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for you to get mixed up in things.", Reilei apologized.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Well, these have been the most exciting few days I've ever had since joining the Frieza Force. Why do you think you got that cute pet in one if the planets we stopped by at during those days?", Nadea grinned as Reilei's pet turned out to be one made of synthetic slime, resembling a cute small gerbil or gummy bear, which rested on Reilei's shoulder.

"Do you think they'll come after us?", Okara puzzled.

"Well, it's hard to say. So, you wanna head to Vampa and pay Cauly a visit?", Nadea asked.

"Yeah. And keep her safe, too. But this time, I'll do it the right way.", Okara grinned.

"Well, there's hoping.", Nadea grinned.

"So, you wanna get dropped off somewhere else?", Okara asked.

"Nah, I think I'll tag along with you guys for a while. No matter where I go, I'm a wanted woman after what we just pulled. Having Cauly to protect us might actually put my mind at ease a bit.", Nadea responded before taking a hard right, surprising Reilei and his pet as they got shaken a bit before they recovered with the former grinning.

"Well, if that's the case, we should stop by and pick up some supplies.", Reilei suggested before his pet squeaked in agreement.

During that same time, Frieza and Cooler were surveying the ship as Kikono gave his report.

"Sure enough, my lords. It appears both traitors are with Cauly.", Kikono reported.

"Oh, really?", Cooler spoke.

"Then, let us leave them alone for the time being. We'll allow them to domesticate the brute and bring her mind under control. Once she releases that immense power without losing her senses, we'll come back for her. That's when she'll become our mightiest warrior.", Frieza suggested.

"Do you think that would work, Lord Frieza?", Kikono asked.

"I certainly hope that it does for all of our sakes. No matter how much I managed to raise my battle power, my most hated foes, Goku and Vegeta always remain triumphant. I would like to have someone at our disposal...to massacre them.", Frieza spoke.

"I don't know who those saiyans think they are, but no one makes a mockery of our clan and lives to tell about it. No one!", Cooler added.

Meanwhile, on Vampa, Cauly and Okara were carrying a spider leg toward the cave before the former later broke it in half and then offered it to Reilei, who out his finger in a tiny bit of its golden liquid.

"You're kidding, weren't you? This is what you and Okara have been surviving on?", Reilei puzzled before taking a taste only to get quickly disgusted.

"Well, it is a bit sour, but at least it's better than starving to death. Have you tried it yet?", Reilei groaned in inquiry before Nadea then tried it only to get disgusted.

"Yuck! Nope! Count me out!", Nadea commented.

"You won't be saying that for long. We can't even last 50 days on the food we brought.", Reilei responded before Goku, Broly, and Paragussiddenly appeared on Vampa, catching Cauly's attention.

"Somebody else just got here.", Cauly spoke before Reilei and Nadea took notice of it.

"Hey! Can I come in?!", Goku shouted before Nadea prepared to get out her weapon as Goku, Broly, and Cauly walked in the cave.

"What the...? Wait, hold on. Who are you guys?", Goku asked.

"You're that Saiyan...the one she fought in Earth.", Reilei spoke.

"I get it. You must be Cheelai and Lemo's siblings who saved Cauly with the dragon balls. Thank you.", Broly thanked.

"'Thank you'? What for? And what are you doing on Vampa?", Nadea puzzled.

"We came here to give them a better world that we have in mind.", Paragus assured.

"And what world is that?", Okara puzzled.

"They're your friends, right?", Broly asked to Cauly.

"Hey, don't ignore me! I asked you a question!", Nadea shouted.

"Hey, no need to lose your temper. I'm not here to fight today, I swear.", Goku assured.

"Then start talking.", Reilei spoke up.

"Point is, I think we got off on the wrong foot a few days back. So, let's start over. Hello, Cauly.", Broly greeted as he stepped forward.

"Who...who are you?", Cauly asked.

"My name is Broly. And I'm your brother.", Broly responded.

"What? I have a brother? Why didn't you say anything about him before, mother?", Cauly asked.

"Because it was too painful to talk about. I thought they were dead at the time, anyway.", Okara responded.

"There. You see how that happens, son?", Paragus spoke to Broly, making him give a light grin.

"Anyway, from what I heard, this world is repugnant, so I came here with Cauly's family to offer her a place to stay with them on earth.", Goku responded.

"Who asked you to do that? Get out of here. I'm not going to let you trick her!", Reilei rebutted.

"Heh heh. Look I don't want her to be hurt. Honest. I just want her to be happy and healthy.", Goku assured.

"Why?", Reilei and Nadea puzzled.

"I was so sure that my strength had hit its peak and then she came to earth and was so much stronger than me. And she's a Saiyan just like I am. She's probably stronger then Beerus or even Jiren. Oh, Beerus is a Destroyer and Jiren from the 11th Universe live in our universe now. It would be a shame for someone so incredible to die on this planet. Then who else would I train against? Well, besides Kale, Caulifla, and Uub, that is.", Goku responded as it showed Beerus sneezing with Jiren meditating behind Whis, Vados, Margarita, Top, Dyspo, Champa, and Vermoud before going back to Vampa.

"Anyway, let's get going. Come on.", Goku spoke as he, Broly, and Paragus walked outside.

"Uh, I don't see a ship. How did all of you even get out here?", Nadea puzzled.

"I tracked Cauly's energy and used my Instant Transmission technique.", Goku responded.

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said.", Reilei responded.

"Hey. Is it cool if when we get to earth that I can come over and train with Cauly sometime?", Goku asked.

"Just so you know, this doesn't change the fact that you are our enemy. Got it? We may have left the Frieza and Cooler Force, but there is no way we will befriend every Saiyan we meet.", Reilei responded.

"Oh, that's fine. Makes no difference to me .", Goku assured.

"Really? It doesn't?", Reilei puzzled.

"So long as you let me train with Cauly and teach her a few things, that's alright with me.", Goku assured, making Cauly give a warm grin.

"I think you hit your head in way too many fights.", Reilei commented.

"Huh? Why do you say that?", Goku puzzled.

"Ah, never mind. I guess I should really be grateful. So, thanks a lot.", Reilei grinned.

"Oh yeah, no problem. So anyway, grab on.", Goku spoke before Broly, Cauly, Okara, Paragus, Reilei, and Nadea grabbed on.

"So, how long will it take us to get there with your technique?", Reilei asked.

"Not long at all. We'll be back on earth in no time.", Goku responded before Reilei wanted to ask him something.

"Hey, wait. Before we go, what's your name?", Reilei asked before Goku happily responded.

"It's Goku. But Cauly...call me Kakarot.", Goku responded before he and the others vanished, revealing the logo in a black background.

**DRAGON BALL SUPER: CAULY**

**A/N: So, what do you think? Pretty great way to end the story, right? Well, I gotta turn in for the night. It is getting late. Until next time. :)**


End file.
